Young Blood
by xShinkox
Summary: AU Sakura is adopted by her Uncle Kakashi after her parents are killed. She moves from the US to Japan and enters Konoha High. That's when certain red haired delinquent and a dark and mysterious popular pretty boy make trouble for the poor cherry blossom. But Sakura isn't a pushover they didn't call her "Young Blood" back home for no reason! (GaaSaku)(NaruHina)(InoShika)(NejiTen)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY RELATED CHARATERS **

Emerald eyes glared out of the airplane window. "Is there anything I can get for you miss?" The stewardess asked politely. Sakura shook her head no. "Well we should be landing shortly, I hope you enjoy your stay in Japan." With that the woman walked off to check on some more passengers.

Sakura heaved a sigh. It would be quite hard for her to enjoy her stay in Japan. She was being sent overseas because she was being adopted by a family friend. About a year ago Sakura's parents had died in a car accident. Her 'Uncle' Kakashi (as she had called him since she was a child) was named in her parent' will as her new guardian since she had no other siblings and either did her parents.

Finally the plane touched down as the sun was setting. Sakura grabbed her suitcase from the overhead compartment and walked out of the plane and into the airport. When she excited the area for her flight she saw a tall man with spikey silver hair dressed in all black, even a mask that covered three quarters of his face. He held up a little sign that said "Welcome to Japan Sakura" in pink writing.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Sakura smiled as she walked over and hugged her new guardian. The man chuckled as he patted her head affectionately. "It's good to see you Sakura." The two walked to Kakashi's car. Sakura who was still exhausted from the flight fell asleep on the way to her new home.

Kakashi gently nudged his niece's shoulder when they arrived at his house. "Sakura, Sakura," he called. Said girl frowned but her eyes opened "Hmm wha…?" she looked around, confusion in her green orbs.

"We're here," Kakashi tried his best to sound cheerful, he knew how hard the past few months have been on his niece.

Sakura looked up at the simple two story grey house. Nothing special, nothing other than she had expected. Kakashi was a junior high school teacher after all. The sky was bright blue and the sun was shining. It was a fine day in spring.

School in Japan started in April which was quite odd for Sakura since school in the U.S started in September. Sakura was 15 years old, in the U.S she would have been going into the 10th grade, her second year of high school, but here in Japan she was only in her first year. To her it seemed like she was going to repeat a year in a sense. _Freshman fresh meat once again I guess._

Kakashi opened the door and Sakura walked in. "I'll give you the grand tour I guess," Kakashi chuckled. Sakura smiled "Sure, but then can I take a nap." She yawned emphasizing her tiredness. "Alright it won't take too long."

"So this here is the living room," The first room they walked into ad plain white walls, on the left there was a flat-screen TV on the wall with a small dark wood cabinet with glass doors underneath it. Inside were some dvds and a few gaming systems. In the middle there was a dark wood rectangular table. On the right wall there was a large beige sofa with a few dark purple ad grey cushions. At the end of the room on the far right there as an entryway.

Kakashi led her through there and showed her the kitchen. "This is the kitchen and I guess we'll be eating here." He scratched the back of his head. Kakashi was an old bachelor. Sakura remembered her mother teasing him about a lady named Shizune but she guessed he never went out with her.

The kitchen had white walls and dark grey stone tiles. To Sakura's left there was a door that led to the backyard, to her front along the wall there was the sink to the left of the sink was the stove and oven and to the right of the sink was the refrigerator. Some appliances like a toaster and coffee maker were in the counter. There was a square table with a glass top on the middle of the room with four black chairs with white cushions attached to them.

They walked through the living room again to a small corridor there was a staircase that led to the second floor, and three doors by the staircase. Kakashi gestured to the one farther from the staircase "That leads to the garage," then the one closer to the stairs "and that is just a small room with the washer and dryer. The one in between is the guest bathroom. I'll show you your room now." He said.

Sakura's eye lit up "Thank God I'm about to pass out," she joked. She saw Kakashi roll his eyes (or eye since only one was visible) They walked up the stairs and entered the upstairs hallway. The walls were white and so were the doors.

"The door at the end of the hall is your room, the one on the left is the bathroom, beside the bathroom is my room and across from the bathroom is my err.. I guess library, feel free to go in there and read whatever." Sakura nodded and headed to her room.

She opened the door and saw the pastel pink walls. Opposite to the door was a large window with white curtains and a cherry blossom pattern. On the left wall was a double sized bed with a white frame and white and pink sheets. There was a small light wood table with drawers beside the bed. The closet was on the wall by the entry door on the left. On the right wall there was a desk and chair and a bookshelf. Sakura brought her suitcase in and stared at the room in awe.

"Thank you Uncle Kakashi! I love it!" she hugged her new guardian tightly surprising him. "You're welcome Sakura. I hope you like it here." She smiled up at her uncle. "I guess it's great for a fresh start." Tears were shining in her emerald orbs but didn't fall.

Kakashi looked at his niece sadly at the grief trapped behind her eyes. He knew all too well of the loneliness she was experiencing. "You should get some rest, school starts tomorrow." Sakura nodded. "I already got your uniform, it's hanging in the closet."

Kakashi left the girl to get settled in her new room. He ran a hand over his face "poor kid," he muttered

**A/N Please R &amp; R New Chaps will be up ASAP!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(A/N **"Speaking in Japanese"

_thoughts_

**Inner Sakura/Gaara**

"Speaking in English"**)**

Sakura fell into a deep sleep that night not even stirring when Kakashi tried to wake her for dinner. After haphazardly unpacking she had flat out crashed.

She woke to the sound of the alarm on her bedside table. _I shouldn't have unpacked that damned thing._ She thought as she slammed the infernal device violently. With a small groan she rolled out of bed.

Grabbing a towel and a bag of her toiletries Sakura headed for the bathroom. Hopping into the shower woke her up as the warm water rained down on her. She washed her pink locks sighing as she scrubbed all the dirt and grime from her long flight.

She got out and wrapped a towel around herself after drying her body. She examined herself in the mirror. Her skin was as pale as her mother's but her eyes were her father's feature, large and almost doe-like. Before they would glimmer and twinkle but now they were dull. She forced a smile and watched as a hollow light was found in her green eyes. _I have to make new friends now. It's a blank slate Saku, a new start for you._

She ran a hand through her light pink locks. Natural, much to most people's astonishment. Her hair came a little bit past her jawline, framing her face. Her hair was wavy and her side bangs hid the scar on her forehead. When her parent's died she was in the back seat of the car, and when they crashed she had hit her head on the front seat. She didn't like the jagged mark on her brow, which is why she hid it with her hair. Sighing Sakura brushed her teeth and went back to her room to get ready for school.

She slipped on her new uniform which consisted of a white button up blouse, black and dark green plaid skirt and a dark blue blazer. She didn't bother with the green tie thinking it was ridiculous. She wore bandages over her torso to hide her bra and the scars on her stomach from the crash. Bits of the windshield had scraped her abdomen.

Sakura didn't bother drying her hair as the warm humid weather would take care of it. She applied pink liquid eye liner and matching pink mascara along with light shimmery lip gloss. Her skin wasn't acting up she didn't bother with bb cream or concealer.

Sakura put on her trademark black tattoo choker and put the diamond stud in her right nostril. She had three small silver hoops in her earlobes and two diamond studs in her right cartilage. She put on black ankle socks and headed downstairs grabbing her skateboard.

Kakashi was in the kitchen still half asleep he sipped his coffee while the eggs he was cooking sizzled. Sakura floated into the kitchen as she smelled the food.

"Good morning Saku," Kakashi greeted her as he slid a readymade plate of eggs bacon and toast in front of his niece. She inhaled the scent and smiled. It had been so long since someone made breakfast for her. "Morning Kaka~" she called him by her nickname she gave him as a child. He chuckled at how childish she was around food.

Sakura wolfed down her breakfast as Kakashi sweat dropped _She gets that trait from her mother._ "So the school isn't too far from here only about three and a half blocks the way we came, you can't miss it," he said. Sakura nodded "Don't worry I remember passing it."

"Nervous about your first day?" He asked sitting across from her and looking at the morning paper.

Sakura finished her last piece of toast. "Hmm not really, I just want to make some friends and get through the next three years of my high school life." She stared at her plate in deep thought.

Kakashi knew how her parent's death had affected her. Sakura was usually bubbly and always smiling. Now she was quiet and reserved. He knew that after meeting some new friends she'd be back to the Sakura he knew. _At least I hope so_. He thought.

"I'm sure everyone will love you, you're smart, friendly and beautiful." Kakashi reassured the girl. Sakura looked at her uncle and rolled her eyes but he caught the small smile on her lips. "you're just saying that Kaka,"

"I'm not! I'm sure I'll have to be beating boys back with a stick and our mailbox will be filled with love letters and chocolates." Sakura laughed but Kakashi was serious. His old pal Ryuu was telling him about how many boys had come to his door asking for Sakura.

"Remember if anyone causes you trouble, tell them your uncle is an ex-military Captain and I'll kick their ass!" Sakura laughed getting up from the table and setting her dishes in the sink.

She hugged her uncle as she headed out the kitchen. She went through the living room, grabbed her skateboard, put on her burgundy backpack and her white Adidas superstars, and grabbed her house key. "Bye Uncle Kaka~" she called behind her as she walked out the door. "Have a nice day," he hollered back.

Sakura took out her phone and plugged in her earbuds playing Fall Out Boy's "The Phoenix". She slipped her phone in her skirt's band around her hips and hopped on her board.

She breathed deeply as the morning breeze caressed her face, the sn beamed down on her and her blood ran through her veins. Sakura loved boarding, it made her feel alive. She picked up her pace not wanting to be late on the first day.

She came up to the school's steps that led down to the small courtyard that was in front of the main entrance. Students gathered in small groups catching up with one another. Sakura jumped with her board and grinded along the stairs railing, hopped off and landed gracefully on her board at a halt.

Some gasped at the sight of the pink haired girl but she shrugged it off. She unplugged her earbuds and turned off her music. A blonde girl ran to her.

"Hey!" she greeted Sakura cheerfully "I'm Ino Yamanaka! You must be new here," Sakura smiled back.

This girl was the definition of the classic cheerleader popular blonde stereotype. Her platinum blonde locks were kept in a high pony tail, with her bands covering a bit of her eye. Speaking of eyes hers were an icy blue that sparkled with mirth. Her lips were glossy and pink and her white eyeshadow and eyeliner were flawless. Sakura could tell she was wearing foundation and blush but she didn't care. Ino looked great and she wasn't one to judge a girl by the clothes she wore or how much or how little makeup she wore.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, I just moved here." Ino smiled "Well I'm sure you'll fit in great here, especially because you have me as a friend now." The blonde winked. Sakura loved her fun personality.

"C'mon I'll introduce you to my friends!" Ino dragged the rosette to a group of teens about her age. "Hey guys this is Sakura Haruno she's new!" Ino chirped.

"H- Hyuuga Hinata, nice to m-meet you S-Sakura-chan." A girl with dark purple hair and violet eyes greeted her. Sakura smiled

"Hyuuga Neji, I'm Hinata's cousin a year older," Said the guy next to her, he was pretty good looking with nice violet eyes like Hinata's and long brown hair.

"Nice to meet you," Sakura replied.

"I'm Ten Ten, I'm the same age as Neji." A cute girl with tan skin and brown hair in two buns said.

"I'M LEE! IT IS WONDERFUL TO MAKE YOUR YOUTHFUL AQUAINTANCE!" A boy with black hair in a bowl cut and thick eyebrows practically shouted

"Ehehehe hi.." Sakura replied uncovering her ears like the rest of the gang.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru…" a lazy voice drawled a slim guy with his hair in a high ponytail that resembled a pineapple said "Introductions are so troublesome," he muttered

"Don't be rude!" Ino shouted whacking over the head. Shikamaru rubbed his head sulking.

"I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru," A guy with messy brown hair and red face tattoos introduced himself and the dog by his side. Akamaru sniffed Sakura's hand and licked it, making her laugh as he patted his head "He likes you," Kiba smiled

"Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" Ino asked

Shikamaru shrugged "Probably being idiots as usual," Ino nodded and looked at Sakura "Those are two of our friends, you'll probably see them later on. Do you have your schedule?" She asked

"Oh right!" Sakura pulled the paper from her bag and handed it to her new friend.

1st Semester 2nd Semester

1st English - room 303 – Iruka 1st Art – room 149 – Anko

2nd Mathematics - room 225 - Ibiki 2nd History - room 257 – Asuma

Lunch Lunch

3rd Science – room 201 – Orochimaru 3rd A English – 327 - Kurenai

4th Japanese – room 318 – Jiraya 4th Phys. Ed. – 132 – Gai

Ino scanned Sakura's first semester schedule. "Oh we have English and Japanese together!" she said happily "You have English, Math and Science with Hinata."

The bell rang and Neji, Ten Ten and Lee headed for class "We're second years so we won't have classes with you Sakura, but see ya at lunch," Ten Ten waved as the three left. "Okay bye," Sakura waved

"C'mon I guess we should be late for the first day," Ino said grabbing Sakura and Hinata's hands. "Let's go!" She shouted dragging the two girls through the front doors.

Ino showed Sakura her locker which was on the third floor along with her first class. The three girls chatted on their way to their first class. They walked in and Iruka showed Hinata and Ino their seats according to the seating plan. The rest of the students filed in while Iruka asked Sakura to stand up front and introduce herself as she was a transfer student.

"Alright class, today we have a student that just came here from America. Sakura introduce yourself to the class. Tell us your likes, dislikes that kind of stuff."

"Alright," Sakura turned and looked at the class, Hinata gave her a shy smile and Ino gave her a big thumbs up and a wink. "Uhm Hi my name is Sakura Haruno, I moved here from New York. Yes pink is my natural hair colour. I like skateboarding, listening to music, writing, piercing and tattoos! I dislike people that don't respect me, and emotionally manipulative people."

The class stared with the girl oddly. Ino started clapping loudly and the class followed. "Sakura why don't you take the empty seat next to the window, across from Yamanaka Ino." Sakura walked and took the empty seat by the window, she was glad no one was sitting next to her.

As she sat down the door burst open and two boys came in arguing followed by a third one that strolled in calmly. Iruka looked at his attendance sheet for their names and seats.

The first boy had spikey blond hair and bright blue eyes and whisker like mark on his cheeks his tie was crooked and his shirt and dishevelled. The second was very pale with dark black hair that shone with a bit of navy blue and onyx eyes. His uniform shirt was unbuttoned at the top showing his chiseled collar bones, his tie was loosened but he wasn't as untidy as Naruto. He was probably the most popular guy since that girls in the class save Ino, Hinata and Sakura squealed "Sasuke-kun~" when he entered Sakura couldn't blame them. To say Sasuke was hot was the understatement of the year.

The boys were glaring at one another as they argued

"Get out of my way Sasue-teme!" Naruto shouted shoving the other.

"Shut up dobe,"

"Uzumaki Naruto! Uchiha Sasuke!" Iruka sensei cut in "Take your seats behind Haruno Sakura, Haruno raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand and the two boys looked at her. Naruto practically sprinted down the aisle and sat directly behind her while Sasuke sauntered coolly with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sakura-chan I'm Naruto!" The energetic blond shook the pinkette's hand heartily. Sakura smiled, his enthusiasm was contagious. She locked eyes with Sasuke as he sat down in the seat directly behind her, he smirked. Sakura merely rolled her eyes and turned around.

"Looks like she doesn't like you teme," Naruto laughed. Sasuke merely grunted "hn" but Sakura felt his eyes on the back of her head. She hated the cocky pretty boys. No matter how hot a guy was if his personality was shitty Sakura didn't like him. She had already wasted years on a guy like him before.

The third boy that entered the class showed a note to Iruka sensei. "Oh hello uhm..." Iruka scanned his attendance "Sabaku Gaara, your seat is next to Haruno Sakura, the girl with the pink hair."

Gaara looked at Sakura and she felt something in her chest. His gaze was so intense she felt like they were the only ones in the room. His short messy air was blood red, his skin almost as pale as the Uchiha kid. He didn't have any eyebrows which was odd, but Sakura still thought he was the most interestingly beautiful person she'd ever seen. His eyes were greenish blue and it looked like her wore eyeliner, but she didn't mind. Guy liner all the way! He had the Kanji for 'love' tattooed on his forehead in red.

**Don't you have a fetish for tattoos and piercings? **Sakura's Inner voice taunted almost making the girl blush

_Shut up, now's not the time!_ She scolded herself internally. Her Inner just laughed.

Gaara walked over to her seat and Sakura saw In's face as he slumped down into the chair that separated her and Sakura across the aisle. Sakura's phone vibrated with a new text. It was from Ino.

I: You're surrounded by such hotties! OMG I'm so jealous!

Sakura smiled at her friend's antics.

S: Aren't Naruto and Sasuke your friends?

I: Yeah but Sasuke's an asshole and Naruto an idiot, but a nice idiot. We only tolerate Sasuke because he and Naruto are so close.

S: Oh I see.

I: Yeah watch out for Sasuke. I like him when we were in middle school and he was a total ass, and he's even more cocky now because there are more girls here to fawn over him.

S: Thanks for the info, now pay attention in class! :p

Sakura put her phone back in her skirt's band at her hip. Since none of the girl's uniform had any pockets for some stupid reason **(A/N my school uniform is like that it's so annoying!)**

"Alright class," Iruka sensei stated "Since you're all first years here we should get to know one another and form more bonds within your peer group. Let's start with you writing a paragraph about what you did over the break."

"In English?!" Naruto shouted in disbelief

Iruka sweat-dropped "Well considering that were in English class I would assume so Naruto." The class erupted with laughter and Naruto scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Sakura giggled and Gaara merely rolled his eyes and the blond's stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Speaking in Japanese"

"Speaking in English"

_Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N Sorry for the boring 1****st****/2****nd**** chapters guys, but this is where the fun begins!)**

Sakura got out a pen and paper as she started writing. English was her first language so she was done in a matter of minutes. When she was done she glanced over at her seatmate Gaara. He wasn't doing anything except glaring down at his desk. What she didn't know was he was actually arguing with his own Inner voice.

_Damn this stupid school father sent me to. Stupid uniform, stupid class stupi-_

**I don't think you think she's stupid**

_Who?_

**The Pinkie sitting next to you. I saw the way you looked at her and how she looked at you. She's interested and she's interesting.**

_Pfft whatever. She's probably another Uchiha fangirl._

**There's only one way to find out. Besides, if you get this girl before Uchiha does you'll finally settle the score between you two.**

_But wouldn't that be like using her?_ Gaara had second thoughts about his Inner's plan

**Well it wouldn't be using her if you actually got her to like you.**

_Hn. I'll think about it._

**Of course you will**.

Gaara's inner voice chuckled darkly. Gaara glanced up at the girl next to him to see that she was already looking over at him. He got a closer look at her face as opposed to the first time they caught each other's eyes from across the room. He hated to admit it but she was quite attractive… appearance wise. He didn't really know her.

Her bubble gum hair was wavy and hung around her delicate face. Her large eyes were like emeralds, her nose was gentle and her skin seemed to glow. _It's probably just the sunlight_. He thought trying to convince himself. His gaze went to her lips. Pouty and shimmering with lip gloss. They were so close he could smell her. She scent was a mix of sunlight, mint and clean, like soap and shampoo.

"Sabaku-san is there are problem?" He saw her lips move but it took a moment for him to register that she had asked him something. The red head shook himself out of his trance.

_Damn. What is with this girl?_

**She's not the one with the problem lover boy.**

Is Inner teased. "Shut up!" Gaara hissed.

Sakura was taken aback. _What the hell I was just asking a question. _"Forget it jerk!" She turned shut her eyes not wanting to look at the rude boy next to her.

Gaara didn't realized he had spoken aloud and mentally kicked himself when Sakura turned away.

**You can't get on her bad side now, apologize. **

_I DO NOT. Apologize to people. _

**Do it brat. Unless you want her to like the Uchiha instead**.

Gaara grimaced at the thought of his rival. Ever since middle school when Sasuke had challenged him to a fight and they tied. Since then they had always been looking for a way to prove who was superior.

"Haruno-san," Gaara addressed the pinkette. Said girl opened her eyes and faced him, quirking a pink brow in annoyance. "What?" her tone was harsh. If it had been anyone else they would have flinched, but Gaara being Gaara he merely blinked. "I apologize for telling you to shut up. I have a headache and I was irritable." He explained. It wasn't a lie, his back and forth in his mind coupled with his sleepless night was taking a toll on him.

Sakura liked the way Gaara spoke, his voice was low and a bit raspy.

"It's alright, I must have over-reacted as well. Do you want an asprin?" She took a small white bottle from her bag and offered him one of the tablets.

"Thanks," he mumbled in gratitude, taking the pill from her and dry swallowing it. "So do you always carry painkillers or am I special?" Gaara inquired. Sakura could swear she saw him smirk but it left his face as fast as it came.

She smiled at him and laughed a bit.

_Is that his way of flirting? What a dork_.

**But he's a sexy dork**

_Oh be quiet you!_

**You know I'm right**

_…__maybe_

Sakura silenced her inner and replied to Gaara "Maybe you're just lucky to have me around Sabaku-san." She teased

"Just Gaara is fine." The red head said. He didn't like using honorifics, they were too tedious.

"Ah okay… Gaara." She felt herself blush a little. It wasn't every day that a hot guy spoke to her like this.

_I like the way she says that._ Gaara thought. He liked the way her voice wasn't too high pitched or nasal or squeaky. He shuddered inwardly annoying fangirls with squeaky voices were the worst.

**Soon she'll me screaming and moaning out name.** His inner spoke

_Shut the hell up!_ Gaara supressed the blush that threatened to cross his face when his inner made him picture the girl in such a manner.

They spent the rest of the period in silence, although it was a comfortable one. Gaara noticed his pounding headache had disappeared and was glad he had spoken to the pinkette. For the asprin that is. Is wasn't like he was beginning to like her. Right?

Unbeknownst to both the red head and the rosette, a certain raven haired boy had set his eyes on the cherry blossom.

_Why isn't she squealing and blushing like all the others? _Sasuke thought.

**She's too busy ogling that freak Sabaku **His inner self replied

_Grr… that eyebrow-less nuisance _

**I know a way to finally settle the score.**

_How?_

**Just make her like you instead of Gaara. It'll show him that you're twice the man he is.** Sasuke's inner goaded him

_Hn. Why not? I'll finally show that delinquent who's gonna rule this place._

With his mind made up Sasuke began plotting on how to make his first move.

The bell rang and the students began to file out of the room. Sakura stuffed her notebook she was sketching in into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. "What class do you have next Gaara?" she asked the boy as he picked up his black backpack.

He simply handed her his time table

* * *

1st Semester

1st English - room 303 – Iruka

2nd Science – room 201 – Orochimaru

Lunch

3rd Mathematics – room 225 Ibiki

4th Japanese – room 318 – Jiraya

* * *

2nd Semester

1st Art – room 149 – Anko

2nd History - room 257 – Asuma

Lunch

3rd A English – 327 - Kurenai

4th Phys. Ed. – 132 – Gai

* * *

Her jade eyes scanned the sheet and Gaara saw her slight pout. "We only have two classes together this semester, English and Japanese." She looked at next semester's time table and brightened "But we have all the same classes next semester! Oh you take advanced English too?" she asked looking surprised at the red head.

Gaara merely shrugged "My guidance counselor practically forced me, along with my dad." He explained. He frowned when mentioning his father.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you later then," Sakura said. She had to admit she'd miss his presence around her.

"I'll walk you to class." He said quickly surprising the both of them.

"Really? Cool." Sakura smiled warmly at him

"It's on my way anyway,"

She saw the tips of his ears go pink as he turned his back to her and began walking.

"What was that all about?" Ino stood grabbing her purse and walking with Sakura.

"What was what?" Sakura asked

"With you and Gaara." She looked right at Sakura her blue eyes boring into her soul.

"Noting we were just talking." Sakura averted her gaze from her blonde friend and towards the back of Gaara's head

"Talking my ass Sak, I saw you blushing and giggling like the little school girl you are!" se poked Sakura in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! Ino," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming or what?" Gaara turned and looked at Sakura.

"Oh right, I'll see you later Ino!" She waved and walked up to Gaara and they left the class together.

Ino rolled her eyes. _Her first day and she's already hanging out with the baddest boy of them all, I guess they do make a cute couple. _Ino thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N Please Review guys! I wanna know if I should continue this story or not, and tell me what you'd like to see more/less of. Thanks! -Shinko)**

As Sakura and Gaara walked down the hall and stairs to their next classes she saw groups of people staring, pointing and whispering while looking at her and Gaara. Whispers of "Oh my God is that really him?!" "Is she dating him?" and "Who's she?" could be heard here and there.

"Someone's popular around here, and I'm pretty sure it's not me," Sakura joked. She saw the corners of Gaara's lips twitch up in an almost smile for a brief moment before going back to his neutral face.

"There is a difference between popularity and infamy Sakura." He whispered in her ear, his lips gently brushing against her cartilage piercings. This time the rosette could not contain her blush as she felt her cheeks heat up with the close proximity.

"Oh get a room, yeah!" Someone shouted. Gaara whipped his head around and faced the blond teen. Sakura saw him and swore he could be related to into. His long hair was tied up in the same way that Ino has it, with a bit of his bangs obscuring one of his blue eyes.

"Fuck off Deidara," Gaara growled, his voice was dangerously low.

"That's no way to talk to you _senpai_ my dear cousin," said a red head standing nearby. He, the blond and another guy who strangely reminded Sakura of Sasuke approached the pair. Immediately the crowd around them began to disperse.

"Why don't you introduce us to you _friend_ here Gaara?" His cousin asked.

She saw Gaara's jaw flex and his fists were clenched. "Sakura, this is my idiot cousin Sasori, and his friends Deidara and Itachi." He gestured to the blond and the black haired guy.

"Nice to meet you Sakura yeah!" Deidara said enthusiastically.

Itachi merely nodded at her. _He doesn't seem as annoying as his brother_. She thought.

"I guess you must have met my foolish little brother Sasuke?" Itachi asked. His voice was deep and smooth. His face tranquil.

Sakura's lip curled in distaste "I know _of _him." She replied curtly. A flash of amusement swept over Itachi's features. _Interesting_ he thought.

"Well we better get going, we don't want to be late right Gaara?" Sakura said suddenly as she grabbed her friend's hand and led him away from the three older teens. Sasori and Gaara were glaring at each other so intensely she thought sparks would begin to fly.

"Hn, let's go." He agreed. To Sakura's surprise and that of the other three Gaara dropped the girl's hand and instead wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. Sakura blushed once more, resting her head on his shoulder as he was almost a head taller than she. With one last glare at his cousin Gaara walked Sakura to her Math class.

* * *

The whole way to her class he had his arm around her. Neither of them said a word. Sakura felt like her heart was running a 100 metre dash with how fast it was beating. After what seemed like forever they arrived at room 225. Sakura felt Gaara's arm drop off her shoulders and he pulled away. She felt a tugging at her heart.

_Dammit why can't we stay together a little longer?_ She thought

After letting go of Sakura, (much to his own disapointmet) Gaara turned and looked at the pink haired girl "Those three back there are part of a gang known as Akatsuki, it would be best that you didn't involve yourself with them." He explained.

_And if Sasori gets any ideas I'll rip him to shreds_

**Getting a little possessive are we?** Inner Gaara taunted

_No I'm not! It's just that this whole plan will be useless if she ends up dating Sasori or worse, the elder Uchiha._

**Hm true, the older one is even more bothersome than the younger.**

With that Inner Gaara retreated to the back of his mind. Was he being possessive? Possibly, it was one of his not-so endearing traits.

"Thanks for the heads up," Sakura said "I'll see you later."

"Hn," Gaara grunted and walked off.

Sakura entered the classroom and sat next to Hinata. Across the aisle she saw Sasuke and Naruto. She didn't mind the blond boy but after meeting the elder Uchiha Sakura felt like she'd had her fill of the pretty boys.

"H-Hey S-Sakura-c-chan," Hinata spoke softly stuttering a bit.

"Hi Hinata, how was English class?" Sakura asked. The soft spoken girl was a big contrast to the loud Ino but Sakura liked her just as much.

"I-It was alright, did you finish the paragraph?"

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yes," the girl tapped her fingers together, a nervous habit she had. "I s-saw you talking to G-Gaara S-Sabaku, do you know hit?" she asked timidly.

"Gaara? No I just met him today" the rosette replied

Hinata looked mildly astonished "R-Really? I thought you to were dating or something, you seemed close."

Sakura could feel herself turn about 50 different shades of red.

"Me dating Gaara? T-That's ridiculous!" Sakura waved her hand in dismissal

It's not like she wanted to run her hand though his silky looking hair. She most definitely did not love it when he whispered in her ear or put his arm around her. And she absolutely didn't think of him hugging or kissing her. Simply ridiculous. Right?

**(A/N note the sarcasm)**

"Ah, well if I had known then I would have walked with you here but I didn't want to interrupt. But I think maybe Gaara-san might like you Sakura-chan."

Sakura noticed how Hinata's stutter disappeared. Perhaps she felt more comfortable around the new girl. Sakura was happy about make another new friend.

"What do you mean he might like me?" Sakura asked

_Not that I would care if he did._

**Don't lie you would TOTALLY care if he liked us.**

_Shut up_

"Well from what I've heard he's never really talking to anyone, maybe Naruto a bit, but he's always glaring at people and stuff… he used to scare me. But I guess he must think you're special." Hinata smiled at Sakura

"You…really think so Hinata?" Sakura asked looking down at her desk.

The lavender eyed girl saw Sakura's eyes grow dull, losing the usual sparkle when she speaks.

"From what I can tell yeah, I think he really does like you. Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked, concern written on her face.

Sakura looked into her lavender eyes, sadness in her emerald orbs. "The thing is, I haven't dated anyone since I broke up with my ex about a year ago." She confessed. Hinata patted her hand comfortingly

"Well hopefully things turn out better this time."

_Yeah hopefully_ Sakura thought.

Across the aisle sitting in his desk, Sasuke may have looked like he was coping the notes Ibiki sensei assigned, he was really listening to ever word exchanged between Hinata and Sakura. He needed info on his target. Apparently that Sabaku had already made his move during first period.

**No matter, **inner Sasuke said **We'll get her soon enough.**

_Apparently she's on the rebound after a big breakup. _

**That means she'll be even more vulnerable.**

_Hn._

* * *

The rest of math was uneventful and Hinata and Sakura headed for te cafeteria for lunch. They picked up their trays and sat with Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

Sakura sat at the farther right of the table across from Sasuke. Beside Sasuke was Ino and bedside Ino was Shikamaru. Across from Ino and to Sakura's left was Naruto and Hinata sat on the other side at the left end of the table.

Ino was chattering on about something and everyone seemed to be listening, chiming in from time to time. Sakura on the other hand was staring at her lunch, poking at her potatoes as she thought.

_Was Hinaa really serious about the whole Gaara thing?_

**Why would she lie? Even Ino mentioned something. Besides they're your friends.**

_True, but maybe he's like that with all girls._

**Oh please, I don't think so. He even was all protective when those seniors were talking to us.**

_He just didn't want me to fall in with the wrong crowd._

**And he's the right crowd? That tattoo and bad boy aura says otherwise.**

_Whatever._

As she was so engrossed in the conversation with herself Sakura barely noticed the younger Uchiha staring at her. She finally looked up from her half-eaten lunch and met his deep onyx eyes.

"Problem Uchiha?" Sakura asked. She didn't like the way he looked at her.

"Not at all Sakura," the rosette growled in her throat when he said her name

"That's Haruno to you," she didn't like her name being spoken by Sasuke.

"Aw why can't I call you Sa~ku~ra~" Sasuke taunted her as he reached over and grabbed her chin in his hand making her look deeper into his eyes. Usually that did the trick with girls that didn't like him.

Sakura's eye flashed dangerously "Let go of me Uchiha," her voice was calm yet menacing. The whole table turned and looked at the two. Sasuke smirking and Sakura glowering at him.

"Sasuke let go of her," Ino said slapping his bicep. The blonde sensed her friend's disgust with the black haired boy.

"And what If I don't want to." He said stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Well then I guess you don't want your hand anymore." Sakura whispered.

In the blink of an eye she grabbed his wrist in her right hand and pulled it off of her face, twisted it and slammed it onto the table. There was a collective gasp from her friends and the people around them. No one had ever crossed Sasuke Uchiha like that and lived to tell the tale, except Gaara.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the girl who was holding his wrist down on the table. "Watch it Haruno," he said. Now it was getting serious, it would ruin his reputation if she were to reject him AND fight him.

Sakura let go of his wrist and wiped her hand on Naruto's sleeve. The murderous aura surrounding the two intensified.

"Hey guys c'mon play nice, we don't wanna have a fight on the first day of school," Naruto tried to calm the two down.

"If Uchiha over here didn't start anything there won't be anything, apologize and I might just let it go… for now."

"No." he said simply. Sakura's temper flared.

"Sasuke," Ino had a note of warning in her voice. "I suggest you apologize before Sakura and I have to kick your ass."

He rolled his eyes

**Do it stupid, you want her to like you right. Well obviously plan A didn't work. **Inner Sasuke said

_But plan A always works!_

**Well we'll have to try out plan B now.**

_What plan B?_

**The first phase of plan B is for you to apologize.**

_Fine._

"Alright… I'm… sorry Haruno." Sasuke muttered.

"That's better," Ino said

"Next time something like this happens I won't go easy on you, no matter who's around." Sakura threatened glancing at Ino at the last part.

"That's right, this was a warning Sasuke, next time I'll personally kick your teeth in if you bother my Sakura." Ino said patting her friend's hand.

Sakura smiled at her. She was glad to have a new friend and partner in crime.

"So guys, party at my place this Saturday! You're all invited!" Ino said trying to make the conversation more upbeat.

"You know I'm there Ino, BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted.

"I-I'm in too," Hinata said suddenly her stutter was back and she was glancing over at Naruto and blushing. Sakura connected 2 and 2 together. _Aww Hinata like Naruto! How cute._ She thought. _Too bad he's too much of an idiot to notice._

"Hinata tell Neji and I'll tell Ten Ten later" Ino told the purple haired girl

"N-no problem Ino-chan"

"Troublesome... but I guess I'll go" Shikamaru drawled

"Great Shika!" Ino hugged Shikamaru tightly, causing said boy to blush momentarily. Sakura saw him go red _Oh so Shika and Ino huh? Looks like all my friends are part of a cute couple._

"Teme you coming?" Naruto asked Sasuke he merely nodded.

"Well Saku? You coming or nah?" Naruto turned to the rght looking at her with puppy dog eyes "Pretty pweeeeaseee?"

Sakura sighed heavily "I don't know, I just got here and I have to do some unpaking and…"

Ino rolled her blue eyes "Why don't I ask Gaara?"

"W-What Ino why are you-" before she could stop her Ino saw Gaara sitting at table reading a book.

"HEY GAARA!" Ino hollered across the cafeteria earning some more stares from other students. The red head looked up and walked over to their table.

"Ino what the hell are you doing?!" Sakura whispered/screeched

"Doing you a favour my friend," she replied winking.

When Gaara came over he looked at Sakura and nodded at her, then glanced at the table giving them a small wave.

"Sup bro, long time no see," Naruto bumped fists with Gaara

A ghost of a smile appeared on Gaara's face. "Yeah, I haven't seen you since you came to save that Uchiha's ass in middle school."

Sasuke's frown deepened while Naruto laughed.

"Gaara I'm having a party at my house this Friday, _Sakura_ here was thinking of going but I think she needs some help deciding." Ino nudged him with her elbow

**I think this blonde is trying to help us win over Sakura **said inner Gaara

_Hn._

**Well don't just stand there ask her out idiot!**

_Alright just be quiet already!_

"So, you wanna go?" he looked up at her, his jade eye boring into her emerald ones.

"Alright," she agreed fighting off the urge to blush.

He nodded "I'll see you in class,"

"Okay,"

With that he walked off, unable to contain his smirk he glanced back at Sasuke then at Sakura telling him silently _I've won_

_You may have won this battle Sabaku, but I'll win the war_ Sasuke thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N Thank you every one who reviewed! I'll post news chapters soon! Love ya –Shinko)**

After Sakura's Science class with Hinata she went to her locker to put away some of her textbooks before she went to her next class.

_Thank goodness the day's almost over! I just wanna go home and jump in bed._

She closed her locker's door and gasped when she saw Deidara leaning against the locker next to hers. He laughed when he saw how startled she was.

"Hey Pinkie," he said.

Sakura felt her eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Did she mention she HATED it when people teased her about her hair?

"What do you want Deidara?" she asked, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Whoa calm down Pinkie, and that's Deidara-_senpai_ to you," he scolded her mockingly

"Anyway," he continued "I heard you're going to my party on Friday?"

Sakura was confused, Ino had invited her not this idiot. "What the hell do you mean? Ino's the one who invited me."

The blond by rolled his blue eyes "Well duh, Ino's my cousin, we live together so technically since I'm the older one, it's MY party."

Sakura laughed at how childish Deidara was being. "Whatever you say Dei," she said still giggling.

"H-Hey don't laugh at me!" Deidara pouted crossing his arms on his chest as his cheeks became hot. _Why the hell am I blushing?! _He thought.

"Well I don't wanna be late, you should get to class too," Sakura said as she began walking down the hall.

"Whatever Pinkie!" Deidara shouted and walked in the opposite direction. As he was making his way to his own class, he almost bumped shoulders with Gaara. The younger of the two looked at Deidara saying "Don't get any ideas," in a low voice. "She's mine." He glared at the blond before walking off to class

Deidara wasn't _that_ stupid that he would get on Gaara's bad side. That kid was an animal. No, he was a monster. The first time Deidara saw Gaara he had beaten 15 guys twice his size unconscious. He was the youngest person ever to join the Akatsuki at age 12.

His father, who was Sasori's uncle sent Gaara to live with Sasori to go to Konoha High. But Deidara thought his father sent him away because his dad didn't know how to deal with the delinquent. It wasn't long before Gaara made a name for himself as the most feared fighter in that part of town.

* * *

Gaara walked into his last class of the day. He saw Sakura sitting by the window, and empty seat next to her. Hinata was in front of her, sitting next to Naruto.

_How come she didn't sit with Hinata? _Gaara wondered

**Maybe she was waiting for us** His inner replied.

_Well after what you did when Sasori was around and forcing me to ask her out I guess she thinks we're friends now._

**I think she wants to be a little more than friends. And that's exactly what we want her to think.**

_Hn whatever, as long as she chooses me over that bastard Sasuke._

**Getting jealous?**

_You saw the way he harassed her at lunch! _

**Hmm don't worry we'll pay him a little visit afterschool, he'll learn not to mess with what's ours.**

"Hey Gaara, sit here." Sakura called him. The whole class looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"What the hell's wrong with her?"

"Who would want to be near that freak."

"They're both freaks have you seen her hair?"

Sakura glared at the red haired girl that made the last comment. "You better shut your mouth before I snap your jaw you trash talking tramp." Sakura growled.

Never. Mention. The. Hair!

Gaara smirked at her little outburst and the amusing face of terror on the other girl Karin's face. He never liked her, she was the leader of Sasuke's fan club and the biggest annoyance of all.

He plopped down in the chair next to Sakura and she smiled at him, he nodded back at her.

Their Teacher was an old man named Jiraiya, his hair was long white and messy. He spoke loudly and Gaara felt like he was looking at the older version of Naruto. Class consisted of taking notes off of Jiraiya's lecture. Finally the bell rang.

"Hinata I'll meet you at Ino's locker, I'll just get my stuff," Sakura said to the purple haired girl.

"I'll go with you then, I already have everything." she replied

"See you later Gaara," Sakura smiled and walked out of the classroom behind Hinata.

Gaara's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Or more accurately he was watching the sway of her hips as she walked.

Gaara felt Naruto nudge him "I saw that Gaara," he said with a sly smirk. "You were looking at Sakura-chan's ass!" He practically shouted pointing a finger at the red head.

"You like Sakura-chan!" He shouted once again

"Shut the hell up you idiot!" Gaara slapped his hand over Naruto's loud mouth. "I don't like her alright!"

"Suuuuure you don't" Naruto mocked him.

Gaara just walked away and went to look for a certain chicken haired bastard.

* * *

"Oi Uchiha," Gaara called Sasuke when he spotted him in the courtyard.

"What do you want Sabaku?" Sasuke asked disgust evident in his tone.

Without warning Gaara pulled back his right fist and slammed it into Sasuke's face, knocking him to the side.

"I wanted to do that," Gaara smirked as he watched Sasuke wiped some blood from the side of his mouth.

"I've been waiting for a rematch for _years,_"

* * *

Sakura grabbed her skateboard from her locker and hopped on it weaving in between students in the hallways. Her phone buzzed and saw it was a call from Ino.

"Yo Saku! You'll never guess what's happening outside in the courtyard right now!"

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked as she hopped her board onto the stairwell's railing, grinding all the way down as people looked at her like she was a madwoman. Which she was in a way.

"Gaara and Sasuke are fighting!" Sakura nearly dropped her phone in shock

"I'll be right there Ino!" she hung up and leaned forward, forcing her board to slide faster down the railing.

She finally reached the last floor and jumped off the railing and landed on the tiled floor. Sakura kicked her foot to making her go faster, as she weaved through the crowds of students leaving the school and looked for Ino. She spotted the blonde and Hinata on the outside of a large crowd that was gathered in the center of the courtyard. She skidded to a halt grabbing her skateboard with her right hand.

"Oh you're here!" Ino exclaimed seeing Sakura arrive. She latched onto Sakura's left arm and pulled her through the crowd until they were at the front.

Then she saw Sasuke and Gaara. They were throwing punches, kicks and blocking like a pair of professional martial artists.

_What the hell is going on?! _Sakura thought.

"Gaara what are you doing!" she yelled at her red haired friend.

Gaara head Sakura called him and looked over. She was standing there she looked furious. She handed Ino her bag and board and ran at him.

_What the hell is she doing?! _ He thought.

Gaara saw something move out of the corner of his eyes and turned, before he could react to Sasuke's fist, Sakura had grabbed it and stopped his punch. Both boys froze. Everyone was still, holding their breath.

Boys and girls squealed "Ah~ Sakura's so cool~!"

The rosette ignored her new fanbase and looked between the Uchiha and Sabaku.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Her question was directed to both of them but she was glaring right into Gaara's jade eyes when she said it.

"Payback, for what he did to you at lunch, and because I can't stand this bastard's face." Gaara replied glaring back at Sakura then looking pointedly at his opponent.

Sakura was taken aback _He saw what happened at lunch? And he cares so much to pick a fight with Sasuke?! _She shook her head keeping her thoughts at bay. She dropped Sasuke's hand and he smirked at her wiping some dirt off his face.

"Looks like she's choosing me Sabaku," Sasuke taunted.

Sakura cocked a brow at him "_Excuse me?_ I'm not _choosing_ anyone!" she shouted glaring at the Uchiha. "You need to learn some manners, cocky guys like you are what annoy me the most!" she heard Gaara snicker as she yelled at Sasuke. The rosette then turned to Gaara "And you! This is _my_ problem with Sasuke I don't need you to defend me!"

With that she turned back to the Uchiha whose smirk faltered "What wha-" before he could finish his sentence Sakura slammed her fist into his chin in a swift uppercut. He stumbled backwards and fell.

"This fight is _over._" She stated glaring out into the crowd which quickly began to disperse, afraid that she might turn and hit them too.

Sasuke stood and walked away, but not without giving Gaara a look that said:

_This isn't over_

"I can fight my own battles." Sakura said to Gaara, her tone now softer "I've done it before and I'll do it again. Don't be an idiot and get yourself hurt for me for no reason."

She put her hand on Gaara's cheek, looking at his face and assessing the damage.

"C'mon, you should get cleaned up."

"Alright," he agreed.

"Ino, Hina, you're still coming to my place right?" Sakura asked looking at her two friends.

They glanced at Gaara and then back at Sakura. "Are you sure Sak?" Ino asked, we'll come over tomorrow, I think you should take care of Gaara now."

The blonde winked and handed Sakura her board and backpack.

"Y-Yeah, see you guys tomorrow," Hinata said waving at the two before walking away with Ino.

"Alright see you guys." Sakura waved and turned back to Gaara "Let's go Mr. Fights-A lot"

* * *

The two walked back to Sakura's house in silence. Well there was nothing said aloud, but their inner thoughts were having quite the conversations with them

_I can't believe he would pick a fight over something so stupid! It had nothing to do with him anyways._ Sakura thought

**Well at lease you know he cares about you. I mean he got angry over that dickhead Sasuke treating you like that.**

_That's true, but he was too irrational, now look! He's all bruised up and bleeding._

**Aww look at you, caring about your boyfriends' health.**

_He's not my boyfriend!_

**Not YET you mean. **Inner Sakura disappeared before Sakura could protest and further.

Meanwhile, Gaara's thoughts were bothering him as well.

_Why the hell did she get so mad at me? _

**Maybe she's worried, you are banged up pretty badly**

_This si nothing. Why would she be worried about me anyway._

**You saw the way she looked at you after punching that bastard. She likes you WAAAY more than him**

_So, he's an asshole._

**An you're not?**

_Hey!_

**I'm just saying, she prefers the asshole Gaara over asshole Sasuke any day. She proved it when she kicked his ass.**

_Yup, that's my girl._ Gaara smirked remembering the awesome uppercut

**Your girl huh?**

_W-Well… I mean- SHUTUP!_

* * *

"We're here," Sakura announced as she opened the door with her key. She led Gaara to the couch and made him sit down.

"I'll get the first aid kit, I'll be right back." She said walking off up the stairs.

Sakura returned with the white box and got a damp cloth from the kitchen to clean the scratches on Gaara's face. She knelt in front of him as he sat on the couch, and began cleaning his wounds. Gaara winced slightly as the cloth ran over the gashes.

"It won't hurt if you stay still," Sakura chided "It wouldn't hurt at all if you didn't get yourself into this mess."

He rolled his eyes and stared at her. "I didn't like the way he was treating you, it made me angry, so I hit him." He said in a monotone voice.

Sakura sighed "I understand that part, and I know, I didn't like the way he was acting either, but that doesn't mean we can go around hitting people. If I hit every person that pissed me off there would be hundreds of people in the hospital!"

Gaara chuckled at the girl's statement.

Sakura froze. "Did you just… laugh?" she asked, astonished to see the Sabaku smiling and chuckling at something she said.

"Yeah, what of it?" he challenged, raising a non-existent brow at her, his smile now gone into his usual neutral face.

"Nothing, it's just you seem like the type not to laugh or smile a lot. I'm glad I make you happy." He said smiling at him.

Gaara felt that odd feeling in his chest again. The same one he had when he first saw the pink haired girl.

"I'm glad too…that I met you… Sakura" He said softly.

Sakura dropped the bandages she was holding.

Gaara looked deeply into her eyes as he leaned forward and…


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I might not be able to update as often because of school but I'll try my best! Love you guys! –Shinko)**

**Recap**

"I'm glad too…that I met you… Sakura" He said softly.

Sakura dropped the bandages she was holding.

Gaara looked deeply into her eyes as he leaned forward and…

* * *

As Gaara's face got closer to hers, Sakura felt her heart flutter in her chest like a bird in a cage. He was so close she could smell him. His scent was like cinnamon. Sakura loved cinnamon. He got closer and he closed his eyes. Sakura shut her eyes tightly waiting to feel his lips on hers when…

Nothing.

She opened her eyes and leaned back and looked at Gaara who had FALLEN ASLEEP?!

_Are you freaking kidding me?!_ Sakura thought angrily.

**Aww what a let-down. **Inner Sakura pouted.

Sakura sighed and finished bandaging Gaara's scraped knuckles. _I guess he must be exhausted from school AND fighting Sasuke, I'll let him sleep for a bit._

Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes.

_I must be jet-lagged still._

She put away the medical supplies and sat on the couch next to Gaara. Before she knew it, the rosette began to drift off into dreamland herself.

* * *

Kakashi whistled a happy tine as he walked in carrying in some take-out he bought for dinner. _I wonder how her day went?_ He mused as he took out his keys and opened the front door.

Kakashi shrieked like a girl. There, lying on his couch, was his little Sakura and…a BOY!

"SAKURAAAAAAA!" he screeched.

The girl jumped up at the loud noise as did Gaara.

"Uncle Kakashi?" she looked up at him confused.

Kakashi was crying anime tears as he looked up at the ceiling talking to himself "Oh Kizashi, Mebuki, I've failed you! Our little Sakura has had her innocence taken!"

"Uncle we didn't do anything! We were just sleeping!" Sakura yelled trying to convince him.

Kakashi glared at Gaara, his one visible eye turning red. "You," his voice was dripping with venom. "You'll pay for this!" He unbuckled his belt and began winding it around his fist. He swung the belt at Gaara and he flinched, Sakura swiftly caught the belt in her hand.

"He's my friend Uncle Kakashi!" She yelled."

Kakashi blinked. "Oh, well why didn't you say so!" He suddenly became the regular friendly Uncle she knew.

"Hahaha sorry about that kid," He said patting Sakura's head. "Hello there, I'm Sakura's Uncle Kakashi," He greeted the boy he just tried to beat only a few seconds ago.

_What a psycho! _Gaara thought

**You're one to talk. **His inner countered.

"I'll go make some tea for us all." Kakashi said as he carried the food into the kitchen.

Sakura sighed "Sorry about that, he's a bit over-protective as you can see." She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's just you and your uncle here?" Gaara asked

Sakura nodded "My parent's passed away and he was the only one I could stay with." Although she was smiling Gaara noticed the pain in her voice.

Kakashi came back into the living room with a tray of cups and a teapot. He gave Sakura and Gaara a cup. Then took one for himself. He pulled up a chair from the kitchen and sat across the table from the two teens on the couch.

"So how was your first day?" Kakashi asked Sakura

"It was pretty good! I made new friends, Gaara is one of them, and it was very er- _eventful_" she trailed off remembering the fight at the end of the day.

"Oh really?" Kakashi queried "How so?" His visible eye wandered over to Gaara. He noticed all the bandages on him and whistled. "You look petty banged up there son, what happened to you?"

Sakura felt Gaara's body stiffen at the question. He looked over at her slightly panicked. Sakura had to think of a way to get the boy out of there. She stood up suddenly and looked at her wrist

"Well would you look at the time Gaara!" she exclaimed exaggerating

Gaara took his queue and stood as well "Oh right. I should be going now.." he said. "Thank you for the tea." He nodded at Kakashi.

"I'll see him out," Sakura told the older man. Kakashi nodded.

The two walked to the front door and Gaara opened it, looking back at Sakura. "See you tomorrow," He murmured, with his ghost of a smile playing on his lips. Sakura returned the smile "Yeah, see you." With that Gaara walked out and shut the door behind him. Sakura felt herself exhale a breath she didn't know she was holding.

She went back to the living room where her uncle was sitting.

"He seemed like a nice boy," Kakashi said smiling

Sakura snorted at her idiot of an Uncle "Yeah, even after you tried to kill him,"

"I wasn't going to _kill_ him per se, just…maim him enough so he wouldn't mess with my little girl," he said laughing as he ruffled Sakura's pink locks.

"How am I ever supposed to have a boyfriend if you keep doing that whenever I bring a boy home!" she protested.

"That's the point, if I keep doing that you won't have a boyfriend." He winked

Sakura shook her head, exasperated "Ugh boys," she said getting up ad marching off to her room.

Kakashi chuckled as he finished his tea.

"Day one and she's already got a boy, I wonder what will happen tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N Sorry for not posting in a while guys! Please R &amp;R and thanks to everyone who did already, Love you lots –Shinko)**

That night, Sakura was having a hard time falling asleep. Every time she closed her eyes she pictured Gaara leaning in towards her.

_Damn, maybe it is about time I had a boyfriend. I haven't been kissed since…_

**I thought we told ourselves we would never give ourselves to any guy after HIM? ** Sakura's Inner asked

_I know I promised myself that but… I gotta admit it gets lonely._

**Focus on making friends first.**

_What's with you all of a sudden? You were the one saying how hot Gaara is._

**I know what I said, but thinking someone is cute and getting into a relationship are two very different things. I'm just being cautious… I don't want what happened last time to happen again.**

_It won't __ever__ happen again._

**…****.**

After hours of tossing and turning, Sakura was finally able to get some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile in a house not too far away, our red haired Romeo was awake for similar reasons.

_What the hell is wrong with me?! Getting so worked up over some girl. She's just like anyone else!_

**We both know that's a lie.**

_Whatever, so what she has eyes like fucking emeralds and she smells really nice, and her voice is like water over silk. Who cares if her hairs is pink and silky. It doesn't matter that she has really nice hips and long legs…she's not-_

**Are you not seriously hearing yourself? Look at first it was all about beating the Uchiha, but I'm starting to actually like Sakura, and I know you are too.**

_Well we are the same person you idiot._

**Don't get mad at me just because you're too stubborn to admit it.**

_I just… don't want her getting hurt._

**I know, but she's strong and you know you feel calmer around her.**

_I know, but what happens if she finds out about…_

**We won't tell her.**

As usual for the insomniac, Gaara got virtually no sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi was drinking his usual cup of coffee when he checked the time. "8:15 already? Why isn't she up yet?" He sighed and walked upstairs to wake his niece. It would be bad if she was late on the second day of school.

He knocked on her door "Sakura? Get up," he called.

No answer

He knocked again "Sakura~ wake up~" again no reply.

Again, no reply.

Kakashi's face twitched in annoyance. _Lazy girl, I'll teach YOU to ignore me!_

Cackling like a madman he went to the kitchen and filled a bucket with ice water. Once again he ascended the stairs to his niece's room. Knocking one last time he called in "Sakura~ if you don't wake up now Uncle Kaka's gonna splash you with ice water~" he cooed in a sing-song voice.

He waited three seconds before kicking the door and dumping the contents of the bucket on the snoozing girl's head.

Sakura shrieked when the water hit her, drenching her hair and making it stick to her face in icy clumps. Her teeth chattered and she shivered.

"K-Ka-Ka-sh-shi!" She yelled.

"You're gonna be late, it's already 8:20," He told her pointing to her bedside clock

She glowered up at him "Well at least you won't have to shower now!" Kakashi said before he ran off. Sakura threw her soggy pillow at him.

Sakura hopped out of bed and shook her hair like a dog shaking of the extra water. After running into the bathroom and washing her face and brushing her teeth she threw on her uniform and swiped some lip gloss on, grabbing her longboard and headed downstairs. She slipped on her runners and yelled a goodbye to her uncle, and shut the door behind her.

The rosette glanced at the time on her phone, 8:23! She had only seven minutes to get to school. She kick started and was racing down the sidewalk, ignoring the complaints of her senior citizen neighbours and stray cats along the way.

_Why did I have to oversleep?!_ She thought

* * *

Sasori went into his cousin's room and tossed a pillow at the younger boy. "Oi, baka wake up it's 8:25" she said, his voice muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth.

Gaara opened his eyes and realized what he said.

_Fuck, if I'm late that damn Uchiha might talk to Sakura._

He ripped off his blankets and hurriedly brushed his teeth, and splashed some water over his face. He threw his uniform shirt on, and yanked on his grey school trousers. After picking up his school bag from where he dumped it yesterday Gaara ran downstairs where Sasori, Deidara and Itachi were sitting in the kitchen.

"Took you long enough yeah," Deidara grumbled stretching and yawning. The blonde was clearly not a morning person. The elder Uchiha didn't acknowledge Gaara's presence but was sipping a cup of coffee. Sasori grabbed his car keys and headed outside.

"We'll all be late if you idiots don't get in the damn car." He growled. He couldn't afford another late, one more and he would have detention for the week.

Sasori got into the driver's seat of the silver car. Deidara had perpetual shotgun status so that left Itachi and Gaara in the back seat. Both plugged in their earphones to avoid any interaction.

They arrived at Konoha High just as a certain Pink haired girl made her usual entrance on her longboard.

"Pinkie's got some nice legs," Deidara commented eyeing the younger girl as she slid along the stair's railing to enter the courtyard.

Gaara disliked the lewd stare Deidara was giving his friend. It certainly did not help that her skirt was short and it was a bit breezy that morning.

"Black spandex shorts… classy," Sasori mumbled stealing a glance at the rosette while he parked the car.

Gaara got out and made sure to slam the door very hard. The bell rang and the red head reluctantly made his way to class.

* * *

Gaara took his seat beside Sakura while Iruka sensei began taking attendance and reading some announcements.

"Hey," Sakura greeted, smiling weakly at him. Gaara noted the lack of energy in her voice and demeanor. Her head was resting in her left hand. Her eyes were bloodshot and a bit puffy. Her short pink locks was dishevelled and damp, her bangs stuck to her forehead.

"Rough night?" he asked in his usual monotone

Her brow wrinkled in a small frown "Jet lag," she replied curtly and turned away from him.

_The hell is her problem?!_ Gaara thought, turning to glare and the blackboard. He didn't like that Sakura's usual bubbly character was literally and physically dampened. He wanted to know what was upsetting her.

_Did I do something to piss her off? _He wondered.

Sakura glared out the classroom window.

_I must look terrible, even Gaara noticed. This is so embarrassing I must look so gross he must think I look like a zombie and-_

_Wait, when did I start caring about what a boy thought. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

**It's because you're beginning to like him.** Inner Sakura chimed in

_I can't like Gaara I barely know him! I don't even know his favourite colour!_

**Feelings and emotions don't count time. And I'm pretty sure his favourite colour would be black like his soul.**

The bell rang for first period to end and neither Gaara nor Sakura spoke to one another. Ino sensed the tense atmosphere around them and made a note to herself to ask Sakura about it at lunch.

"W-Why don't we walk to class together Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, nervous because of the grumpy red head beside her friend.

"Sure Hinata" Sakura replied with a weak smile. She glared over at Gaara who glared back before getting up from his seat to let Sakura pass.

Hinata turned ad began walking, Sakura trailed after her, and spared a glance over at Gaara. The boy's eyes locked with hers but he quickly looked away. Sakura felt something in her chest tighten. _He must be mad at me._ She thought

Sasuke watched the entire exchange and smirked.

_Looks like things aren't working out between them._

**So much for a "Power couple" **His inner chuckled darkly

_Now's the time for that plan B_

**Exactly. Plan B, is gain her trust. Apologize for being a jerk and then the rest will fall into place.**

_Hn. And since she and Sabaku are fighting, I'll have the perfect chance to get her alone._

Sasuke sauntered off to his math class, his hand in his pockets and a devious glint in his eyes.

* * *

As Sakura and Hinata made their way through the halls to their math class they were talking about a book series they were both reading.

"Well book three was so intense I can't wait for the fourth to come out!" Hinata exclaimed

"I'm halfway through it and it's so amazing I-"

"Oi Pinkie!" She heard a familiar voice and saw Deidara and Sasori walk over to her and Hinata.

"You know them Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah some third year idiots, the red head's Gaara's cousin and the blond is Ino's."

"Yeah he looked familiar," the purple haired girl mumbled

"Shouldn't you be in class Deidara?" Sakura asked quirking a brow at the two seniors.

"Our teacher is always late, and it's Deidara-_senpai_ to you yeah!"

"Would you shut up," Sasori hissed at the blond "You're giving me a migraine," he rubbed his temples, a frown crossing his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N new long chappie for you guys hope you like it 3 Please review :* -Shinko)**

For the next few days school was quite uneventful. Sakura and Gaara seemed to be keeping their distance from one another, although neither knew why. They barely talked in class and Gaara seemed to disappear at lunch and afterschool.

Sakura was beginning to get more confused about her feelings for the red head. They seemed to have hit if off on the first day, with all the craziness that occurred with the fight. _What happened?_ She wondered. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she'd like to think.

Gaara was just about as confused as the rosette. On the one hand he was supposed to win her over to beat Sasuke, but on the other he felt his feelings for Sakura turn into something other than their growing friendship and achieving his goal. He found himself almost avoiding speaking to her to get his feelings in check. Gaara was afraid (although he would never admit it to himself) that if he got too close to Sakura she would hurt him, or worse he would hurt her.

* * *

Finally it was Friday, the day before Ino's party. After last period Sakura bid goodbye to Gaara since he was going somewhere with the Akatsuki. She thought it was strange that he asked to avoid the gang he was a member of and decided to ask him about it later.

Sakura walked home with Ino and Hinata, they chatted about school, complaining about teachers, assignments and boys.

"I can't believe how dense Shika is!" Ino whined "I mean I've done practically everything except strip in front of him and he still doesn't get that I'm into him!"

"Have you tried telling him how you actually feel?" Sakura asked the blonde

She pouted in response "No, a guy should confess to a girl, not the other way around." She 'hmphed' and crossed her arms

"The only girls who say that are the ones too shy to tell their crushes how they feel," Sakura jibed

Hinata giggled "Well at least you can talk to Shikamaru Ino-chan, I always get so flustered around Naruto-kun and I always blush and stutter." She exhaled forlornly "He'll never like me,"

"Don't say that Hinata! I'm sure that idiot will catch on soon. He can't be _that_ dumb. Beside you're way out of his league anyway" Sakura reassured the timid girl, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"So what about you Sak?" Ino asked

"What about me?" Sakura countered

"I mean what about _your_ love life! I know there's something between you and Sabaku, and Sasuke definitely wants a piece of pinkie pie." The blonde laughed at her own joke.

Sakura snorted. "Gaara shows about as much emotion as a brick, and Sasuke's a prick."

"Oh please," Ino rolled her azure eyes "You may say that about Gaara but everyone's talking about you two. You're both two hot weirdos and people ship you guys. You're almost always together and he even started a fight with _Sasuke _over you! C'mon Sakura it's obvious the little demon child likes you."

"Look I _know_ he did all that, but… I dunno," Sakura sighed "He's been acting weird lately and I guess I'm just doubtful because of my ex."

Both girls nodded "I understand, when did you break up with your last ex?" Hinata asked

"Over a year ago, it was… complicated the say the least." Sakura sighed.

Her friends noticed her mood dropping and decided not to ask any further questions.

Soon they were in front of Sakura's house. She opened the door and let her friends in.

"Kakashi I'm home," she called out "and my friends are with me."

Said Uncle popped out from the kitchen,

"Hello there," He waved at the girls "I'll get us some tea," he said going back into the kitchen.

Ino and Hinata sat on the couch. Sakura put two chairs by the coffee table and couch for her and her Uncle. Kakashi carried in a tray with tea and cookies.

"Hello Mr. Erm-"

"Hatake, but you can just call me Uncle Kakashi." The man said smiling.

_Thank God Sakura has girlfriends! No need to worry about that red headed delinquent now._

"Oh okay Uncle Kakashi," Ino smiled "I'm Yamanaka Ino." The girl nodded her head politely at her elder.

"And I'm Hyuuga Hinata," The purple haired girl bowed slightly and gave her shy smile.

Kakashi beamed at the girls. He was so happy Sakura was adjusting so well. He already could tell the three were going to be good friends.

"I'm pleased to meet you, I'm happy my little Sakura is making friends." He ruffled his niece's hair affectionately.

"You're embarrassing me~" Sakura whined.

Ino and Hinata laughed.

"So how is school?" Kakashi asked

"It's good, no annoying projects yet," Ino replied

"How about boys?" Kakashi queried pausing to sip his tea. "I know Sakura is a bit of a bad boy magnet sadly,"

Ino nearly did a spit take before she started laughing, Hinata smiled and covered her mouth to supress her giggles. Sakura saw the mischievous glint in her blonde friend's eye.

_I swear, if she mentions Gaara or Sasuke I will-_

"Well if you _really_ want to know Mr. Hatake, Sakura already has he own fan club at the school." Ino started enjoying her friend's discomfort

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched "A… fan club?"

"And that isn't even the half of it, two of the most popular boys in our year got into a fight over Sakura yesterday!"

_Oh my God she just had to bring that up!_ Sakura began to panic

**I'm gonna kill her! CHAAA! ** Inner Sakura practised her punching.

"You don't say?" Kakashi said calmly he looked over at his niece "You forgot that little detail sweetheart."

_He only calls me sweetheart when he's pissed off. Great job Ino!_

"But you have nothing to worry about!" Hinata interjected "Sakura isn't going out with either of them and she even punched Sasuke-"

"She WHAT?!" This time Kakashi was the one to do a spit take.

"I only hit him once!" Sakura tried to reason with her Uncle "Besides he was harassing me, ask Ino and Hinata! He's a total jerk!"

The girls nodded. "He may be our friend from middle school, but even we have our limits." Ino said

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "I knew something like this was bound to happen. At least you didn't get in trouble. Sakura if you're going to fight just make sure you don't get caught, I do not want to bail you out of jail."

Said girl rolled her bright green eyes.

"Anyway Sakura we should really look through you closet for an outfit for you." Ino said setting her teacup down

"Outfit for what?" Kakashi asked.

"Did I forget to tell you?" Sakura asked "Ino's having a party at her place tomorrow."

Kakashi sweat dropped "You forgot to mention that as well, but fine you can go."

The three girls cheered and headed up to Sakura's room.

* * *

"Wow you're room's pretty cute Sak," Ino complemented as she looked around sitting on the bed

"Yeah, it looks like you're all settled in." Hinata added as she examined the books on Sakura's shelf.

"So who's going tomorrow?" Sakura asked as Ino began to rummage through her closet, flinging garments she deemed 'acceptable' onto the bed next to Sakura to try on.

"Hmm you know the gang, Shika, Naruto, the usual, and Ten Ten said she'd come. My idiot cousin was the one who planned the whole thing so all the Akatsuki are coming too." She replied moving onto look at Sakura's accessories on her vanity and in her jewelry box.

"I've been meaning to ask, what's up with this whole 'Akatsuki' thing? Gaara told me to stay away from them."

Ino snorted "Gaara? He's one of them! Well he isn't as annoying as the others but he's… done some things to say the least."

"The Akatsuki is a neighbourhood gang that started when Ino and I were back in middle school." Hinata explained "They started getting new members, guy like Uchiha Itachi, who are really great at fighting and they began taking over the streets."

"Yeah but they're a bunch of dumb thugs if Dei's one of 'em," Ino waved her hand dismissively "they basically just hand around and beat anyone that pisses them off, like a group of vigilante thugs I guess."

"They just like to keep their territory, which wold be Konoha and Ame." Hinata added

Sakura nodded beginning to understand. "I wonder why Gaara is involved with them, I mean his is Sasori's cousin but it's not like Ino is a member."

"U-Uhm well the thing is…" Hinata suddenly became nervous

"Like I said before Sak, Gaara's got some battle scars." Ino sat on the bed and Hinata joined the other two, the three sat cross legged in a circle.

"It started when we first met Gaara, it was at a mixed martial arts tournament when we were in middle school. He was ruthless, he got disqualified for his brutality, he seriously injured Lee."

Ino's tone was now serious, making Sakura nervous.

"Word spread from his hometown Suna that he was a monster, nothing and no one could stop him if he was on a rampage. Even his siblings were afraid of him. In the last year of middle school Gaara transferred to our school, that's when that idiot Sasuke challenged him. They've been rivals ever since. "

Sakura was a bit shocked, the way Ino was making him out to be _was_ like a monster.

"One time, when Sasuke and Gaara were fighting, he beat Sasuke so badly Naruto had to help him." Hinata recalled the memory seeing Naruto jump in between the two.

"Naruto and Gaara have a fairly good friendship but he's usually alone or with the Akatsuki, that's why I thought you two were dating when I saw you together in school." The purple haired girl elaborated.

"Well when you tell me all tis no wonder the whole school thinks we're dating," Sakura replied "So that's why so many people are intimidated by Gaara?"

Her friends nodded "He's the youngest member of Akatsuki and the best fighter in the area, he's never lost a fight to anyone."

Sakura blinked in shock. Sure Gaara was a bit of an odd one when she met him but he seemed so… nice. He was looking out for her because she didn't know about the Akatsuki and he defended her against Sasuke (although she didn't need him to!)

"Anyway he obviously cares about what you think of him Sak, since he never let you in on any of this." Ino tried reassuring the pink haired girl

"And honestly the way he acts around you… you make him better Sakura, he's kinder and I see the way his eyes light up when you're around." Hinata patted her hand softly.

"I know, and everything was alright but we barely talk now. And I don't know what to do…" the rosette trailed off getting a far-away look in her eyes.

"I'm sure you guys can talk it out tomorrow!" Ino chirped trying to lighten the mood "Here I picked out your clothes for tomorrow, party starts at dusk!" she reminded

"It's getting late, Hinata I'll walk home with you." The blonde said getting up and stretching

"Okay," Hinata stood and smoothed her wrinkled skirt.

The three walked downstairs and saw Kakashi sprawled out on the couch with his feet up, his face hidden by the book he was reading.

"Bye Uncle Kakashi!" Ino called

The man lowered his book and waved as Hinata and Ino exited the house

"Bye girls," He said

Sakura shut the door and flopped onto the couch with her guardian.

"I like them," He said referring to her friends

Sakura snorted "You only like them because they're girls, and that they keeps tabs on me"

"Well I can't always be with you so they're just making my job easier," his one visible eye crinkled

"How is that Gaara kid?" Kakashi asked turning back to his book, but Sakura knew he was listening

"Hmm I dunno, we don't talk as much as before," Sakura replied dejectedly

"Oh? Why is that?"

Sakura shrugged "Things just got a little weird, we didn't fight or anything it's just…." She sighed in frustration "he's the one that's making everything feel weird."

Kakashi chuckled mentally _Ah young love_ he thought

"Well I'm sure he's just about as confused as you are, perhaps even more. Girls _are _more complicated." The elder joked

Sakura smiled and punched her Uncle's shoulder playfully

"That's what every stupid guy says,"

* * *

Sakura woke up the next day around noon. She rolled out of bed and headed to the washroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth, not bothering to fix her hair she went downstairs in her pajamas.

Kakashi was in the kitchen, his nose in the newspaper, lazily scanning the articles.

"Morning," he greeted

"Hm," Sakura grunted opening the cupboard and taking out a box of cereal, emptying some into a bowl for herself.

"Any plans today?" Kakashi asked

Sakura shrugged as she chewed her food. "The party isn't until the evening so no nothing much, why?"

"I have a few errands to run, and we haven't had much bonding time since you've been at school all week~" He whined the last party crying anime tears

"Alright, alright, I'll go with you for your stupid errands." Sakura relented

Her Uncle was so childish sometimes, but that was what made him fun. They both finished their breakfasts and went upstairs to get ready.

Sakura pulled on some grey sweatpants, a mint green t-shirt and a beige knit cardigan with some white ankle socks. She didn't both putting on makeup since she was going to put on some for the party later.

Kakashi was already waiting downstairs. He wore loose black track pants that were tapered at the ankle, a black long-sleeved shirt and an army green vest over it. He wore his usual black mask and black headband that covered his left eye. Sakura knew of the scar that he liked to keep hidden. She couldn't recall a time where she saw his whole face.

"Ready to go?" He asked when she entered the living room. His niece nodded and they went out to the car.

The weather was nice out, a perfect spring day. The sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky.

"Where to?" Sakura asked

"Just the grocery store," Kakashi replied

Sakura nodded and looked out the window. They pulled up in front of the local grocery store and got out of the car.

Kakashi waved at the old man behind the counter.

He took out a list and Sakura pushed the shopping cart.

"Alright bread, eggs, milk, vegetables, fruit, rice, laundry detergent.." the list went on as the two walked through the aisles collecting the items.

Kakashi held a can of peas in each hand "Should I get the name brand or the value can." He'd been hemming and hawing for two minutes

"Just get the cheaper one dammit!" Sakura yelled

Kakashi pouted "But they don't taste as good~" he complained

Sakura sighed. Sometimes her childish Uncle wasn't so much fun.

"Hey Kakashi!" A man called as he walked over

"Oh hey Iruka," Kakashi greeted the man.

"How do you know my English teacher?" Sakura asked

"Hi Iruka-sensei," she nodded at her teacher

Iruka looked from Sakura to Kakashi, an odd expression on his face

"Kakashi _please_ don't tell me that you're dating my student!"

Both Kakashi and Sakura turned bright red

"She's my niece!" "He's my Uncle!" They both shouted at the same time.

Iruka heaved a sigh of relief "Thank God, I never know what to expect with you Kakashi,"

"What's that supposed to mean!" The silver haired man asked indignantly

Sakura snickered "he's saying you look like a pervert,"

"Sakura-chyaaaannn~" A familiar (and annoying voice) called.

Out of nowhere Naruto sprinted down the aisle and tackled/hugged the pink haired girl.

"Oi Naruto get off you idiot1" Sakura exclaimed.

He got off her and smiled widely her look and turned at the two older men.

"Oh Iruka-sensei hi!" he noticed Kakashi and gaped "KAKASHI-SENSEI OH MY GAWD HI!"

Naruto then proceeded to glomp onto Kakashi who sighed "Hello Naruto, it's good to see you too," he patted the blond boy's head as he chuckled

"Sensei?" Saura looked quizzically at the two hugging males

"I taught Naruto back when he was in junior high," Kakashi explained

"that's how I know Kakashi as well, I also worked at Naruto's middle school," Iruka added

Sakura nodded in understanding "Well now I'm the principal of Konoha Middle School," Kakashi said smugly toward the other teacher.

Iruka looked a bit miffed "Well we can't _all_ be, at least I'm not stuck with pre-teens anymore,"

Kakashi frowned at the last bit.

Naruto and Sakura laughed at the two old bickering men.

"Wait Sakura-chan how do you know Kakashi-sensei? Don't tell me you're DATING THAT old pervert!"

"She's my niece!" "He's my Uncle!" Both Kakashi and Sakura shouted, Sakura hit Naruto over the head for the stupid assumption.

"Hehe my bad…" he said sheepishly rubbing his head.

* * *

After finishing their errands Kakashi and Sakura grabbed some ramen for lunch with Iruka and Naruto.

"See you later Sakura-chan!" Naruto called waving as she and Kakashi left, she waved back smiling.

Once they were back home Sakura put away the groceries and Kakashi took a nap on the couch.

Sakura went up to her room to kill some time before the party. Her phone buzzed and she got a text. It was from Gaara

G: Hey

S: Hi

G: I'll stop by your place around 7 then we'll go to Deidara's.

S: Alright see you then

G: Yeah

Sakura was sure his "Yeah," text was equivalent to his 'Hn' in person.

It was only 3:30 so she had some time to kill. Sakura sat on her bed and turned on her laptop. She typed up her report for science class, by the time she was finished it was 4:00. She still had quite some time, so she went on Netflix and watched an action movie.

By the time the movie ended it was almost 6. Sakura went down stairs and ate one of the pre made pasta dinners she and Kakashi bought earlier. Her uncle was still asleep on the couch. She decide not to wake him up just yet.

She hopped into the shower, washing her hair. After she got out Sakura wrapped a towel around herself and blow dried her pink tresses. She went to her room and put on her underwear and the outfit Ino had picked for her the day before. It wasn't anything _too_ risqué.

The outfit consisted of a dark purple high waisted skirt that came to her mid-thigh, and a grey long sleeved crop top. Only about an inch or two of her midriff was showing. She pulled on some black thigh high socks and her trademark black tattoo choker.

For her makeup Sakura decided to play it up a bit. She applied some bb cream, and some sparkly pink eyeshadow. She put on black winged eyeliner and black mascara. The black really accentuated her vibrant green eyes. She put a light dusting of blush and her favourite lip gloss as a finishing touch.

When she was finished getting ready her phone buzzed. It was from Gaara

G: I'm outside

Sakura went downstairs and shook the sleeping Kakashi.

He looked up at her still a bit groggy "I'm going to Ino's now," she told him

"Alright be home by midnight," he mumbled and rolled over going back to sleep.

She put on her Adidas and opened the door where Gaara was already standing.

She took in his appearance. His red hair was as dishevelled as usual but in an effortlessly hot kind of way. He wore a black t-shirt that was tight enough to show his toned upper body, army green pants and a denim jacket. On his feet were normal back converse. She controlled the blush that was threatening to creep up on her face. He was just too damn good looking without even trying!

* * *

When Sakura opened the door Gaara had to clench his jaw to stop it from dropping. She was beyond beautiful to him, if that was even possible, she was ethereal.

**Keep your cool kid, you don't want to look like an idiot. ** His inner advised.

_I know that._ He hissed back internally.

"Ready to go?" He asked her

She nodded pulling the door and locking it.

The sun was already setting as the two walked to Ino's house. Gaara looked over at Sakura as she was bathed in the ducky colours of the retreating sun. There seemed to be a glowing aura about her. "You look… nice." He complimented cursing himself internally for how awkward that sounded.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the ground, suddenly the toes of her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. "Thanks… so do you." She replied. Suddenly she knew how Hinata felt around Naruto.

The rest of the way they walked in silence. Sakura enjoyed the fresh air. Twilight was always her favourite time of the day. They sky was streaked with red, orange and pink, the clouds were dark purple. It was simply magical.

They arrived at Ino and Deidara's house. It was bigger than Sakura's but not quite a mansion. Gaara knocked on the door, the two could already hear the bass of the music that was being played inside.

Deidara opened the door, he wore all black and was holding a red plastic cup. "Heyyy you made it! Great to see you Pinkie, and you too Gaara, yeah!" by the way he was slurring his speech, Sakura and Gaara could already tell that he was tipsy.

"Oh joy," Gaara grumbled "Deidara is a noisy drunk," He told Sakura as they walked past the blonde and into the house and followed him to the living room.

"I didn't think it would be possible for him to be any more annoying than he usually is," Sakura quipped she saw the corners of Gaara's lips jerk upwards.

In the living room here were most of the people Sakura knew from school and then some. The place was quite crowded with people dancing, sitting on the couches (Mainly couples making out) and people standing against the walls, and sitting on the stairs.

"I'll catch up with you later, I have some business to do." Gaara spoke loudly and clearly so that Sakura could hear him over the music.

The rosette frowned, she didn't want him to leave so soon! But she knew it had something to do with the Akatsuki. "Alright," She replied. She watched as the red head disappeared into the crowd of swaying bodies.

Sakura made her way over to Ino and hugged her "I'm so glad you came! Where's Gaara?" She asked speaking like Gaara had before to be heard over the noise.

"He had to do something, Akatsuki stuff," she replied. Ino nodded in understanding.

"Well cut loose, have some fun!" Ino shooed her off.

Sakura walked towards the drink table, on her way she spotted Hinata and Naruto, she winked at her purple haired friend looking from her to the blond. Hinata smiled back with a slight flush on her face.

"Sakura," A familiar voice called her name. She turned and saw Sasuke standing behind her.

"What do you want Uchiha?" she asked, already annoyed with him

"Look. We got off on the wrong foot and I'm sorry for the way I acted, really. Let's just start over, I mean we're gonna keep seeing each other because of our friends anyway." He said.

Sakura huffed but thought for a moment. _He does have a point._

"Alright," she relented "but if you try anything I don't like I won't hesitate to kick your ass." She warned

Sasuke raised his hands in a sign of surrender "Don't worry I learned my lesson the first time," he smirked, Sakura smiled back despite herself.

"Dance with me," he said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Fine," Sasuke led Sakura to the makeshift dance floor and they began to move with the music. A few songs went by and before Sakura knew it Sasuke was behind her with his hands on her hips.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," she said quickly walking away

_Dammit_ Sasuke thought, he almost had her. Well at least she didn't hate him as much as before.

* * *

Sakura made her way over to where the drinks were and saw Kiba. The brunette smiled at her, she knew he was already pretty wasted with the way he was swaying as he walked toward her "Hey! How ya doing?" he asked

Sakura laughed a little at the drunk "I'm good,"

"Ah that's greeeeeaaaat" he drawled "Here," he handed her a red plastic cup

"Thanks," she nodded and walked off. She _did_ say she was going to get a drink. She sipped the cup's contents and found it was orange juice and vodka. _Yum I love a good screwdriver_

She felt an arm snake around her waist and looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp but his grip was too strong.

"C'mon don't be like that," he whispered into her ear, his breath fanning over her exposed neck, his lips tickling her as he smoke. Sakura felt herself get goosebumps.

Someone cleared their throat. The pair looked over at Gaara. His arms were crossed and he looked pissed. Sasuke scowled at the delinquent, "I'll catch you later Sakura," he said before walking off into the crowd.

_Good, get lost._ Gaara thought.

He looked over at Sakura and his eyes softened a little, her eyes were droopy and her breathing was a bit shallow. She swayed a bit on her feet but he caught her before she could fall. "Why don't we get some air," he suggested.

Sakura nodded weakly. The loud music, the drink and her encounter with Sasuke were a bit overwhelming to say the least.

Gaara carried her bridal style up the stairs and into a bedroom she assumed was Deidara's. He opened the window and they sat at the long seat by the sill. The moon was full and casting silver light into the dark room.

"How did your business thingy go?" Sakura asked

Gaara shrugged not even looking over at her he replied "Nothing major, just some boring stuff."

Sakura was tired of him acting like that, all distant and aloof.

"Look Gaara we need to talk," this statement seemed to get his attention. He turned his gaze from the night sky to the rosette beside him. Emerald clashed with jade.

"Lately things have been a little weird between us and I don't want it to be that way. Look…I…I really like you Gaara… and not just as a friend." She lowered her gaze as she felt her cheeks get hot. "and I'm sorry if I've been acting strange it's just, I really like you and it freaks me out. Not you! But like-"

"Sakura," Gaara interrupted. She looked up and saw an unfamiliar look in his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" His voice was lower than it usually was

"S-Sure," she stammered her heart felt like a hammer in her chest.

He leaned forward and cupped her cheek with his hand, his forehead rested against his lips only a few millimeters away from her own. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yes," Sakura breathed, she didn't even waste a second thinking, and before she knew it he pressed his lips onto hers.

She closed her eyes and let herself get lost. Her arms went around his neck, pulling him closer, he obliged, his own holding her hips.

He bite her bottom lip asking for entrance and she allowed it, moaning softly into the kiss. She felt his lips move upward in a smirk at her response as his tongue claimed her mouth.

Reluctantly they pulled away for air, breathing heavily.

"I… like you too Sakura," Gaara said between pants.

When he said those five words Sakura forgot about her commitment fears, about her ex. She didn't care about him being a thug or a delinquent, it didn't matter if he could be violent. So was she. All that mattered to her right then was that he was with her, and he shared her feelings.

Gaara captured her lips once again with his and pulled Sakura onto his lap. He legs were on either side of him, his hands rested on her back drawing lazy circles on the bit of exposed flesh.

Sakura ran her hands through his hair, it was just as soft as she had imagined it, or even more silky. She felt him hook his hands under her thighs and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, never letting her lips leave his unless to take a short breath.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down, climbing on top of her. He looked down and his heart almost stopped. She was an absolute picture of beauty. Her eyes were half lidded and hazy, her long lashed fluttering as she blinked, her cheeks were flushed. (and it wasn't just the makeup) Her lips were slightly swollen and as pink as her hair, her breathing was heavy, her chest rising and falling.

"Gaara," she whispered. He nearly melted at the way she spoke. He nipped and licked at Sakura's ear, earning a few gasps, but that wasn't enough for him. He trailed kisses down her jaw and neck until her came to where her neck and shoulder met. His teeth grazed the spot and she mewled in pleasure.

Sakura felt him smirk against her skin before he bit down. "Gaara," she moaned fisting his silky red locks. He continued biting and sucking at her neck until he looked back up at her and chastely kissed her again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke**

**(A/N Hope you guys liked the last chapter ;) Please R&amp;R 3 –Shinko)**

**~ Recap ~**

Sakura felt him smirk against her skin before he bit down. "Gaara," she moaned fisting his silky red locks. He continued biting and sucking at her neck until he looked back up at her and chastely kissed her again.

* * *

Gaara rested his head in the crook of Sakura's neck, while she played with his hair absentmindedly. Neither of them spoke. Gaara couldn't remember the last time he felt so at peace. When he shut his eyes he could feel Sakura's steady pulse.

Sakura could barely supress the wide smile on her face. Gaara liked her, and she liked him. There was nothing more she could want. She moved her head and glanced at the bedside table.

The digital clock read 1:10 am.

_How did it get so late?!_

Sakura sat bolt upright in the bed, making Gaara get off her much to his disappointment.

"What's wrong?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling into her neck once more.

"I have to go now, it's late." She replied with a sigh.

The boy looked over at the clock and nodded. He didn't realize how time flew when he was with her.

The pair got up off of the bed and fixed their slightly rumpled clothes. Gaara could still taste some of Sakura's lip gloss on his lips. He grabbed Sakura's hand with his and interlocked their fingers.

Sakura smiled up at him and pulled him out of the bedroom and back downstairs. The music wasn't as loud as before and most of the people were leaving. Sakura weaved through the crowd and found Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke standing in a group by the wall.

"Hey where were you guys?" Ino asked looking at the pair and glancing down at their linked hands. She raised a thin brow at Sakura and a smirk made its way over her red lips.

"We were uh…." Sakura looked at Gaara for an excuse, he merely shrugged at her.

"Oi! Is that a hickey on your neck Sakura-chan?!" The blond boy yelled, she could tell he was a bit tipsy by the way he swayed when pointing a finger at her.

The rosette placed her free hand on her neck, feeling the little sore spot. "What are you talking about Naruto? You're just drunk." Her voice was more high-pitched than usual, something that happened when she was lying or hiding something.

Gaara saw Sasuke look at Sakura and frown then at him, his frown turning into a scowl. Gaara merely smirked in reply, his eyes conveying a message to the Uchiha.

_She's mine._

"Anyway me and Gaara are gonna head home now," Sakura hugged Ino and Hinata and waved to the boys, she glanced at Sasuke who seemed to be fuming, the cup in his hand crumpled in his white knuckled grip.

"Later," Gaara said to the group.

The couple walked through the crowd once more and headed out the front door. The cold night air hit Sakura' skin and Gaara felt her shiver. He took off his denim jacket and put it over her shoulders.

Sakura smiled at him "Thanks Gaara," she whispered

He nodded at her, and Sakura saw the tiniest smile she had ever seen in her life. But it was there and it was all for her.

The walk back home was more relaxed than that of going to the party. The pair walked in comfortable silence, not bothering to communicate their feelings any further. There was no need for that right now.

They arrived at Sakura's house and the rosette felt her heart sink a fraction. She didn't want Gaara to leave, not now, not after she practically confessed to him!

She let out a sigh as they walked to the front step.

"I… had a good time tonight," She mumbled, a blush creeping over her face as she still could taste his lips on hers.

Gaara pulled her into a hug, putting one hand on Sakura's head and the other tightly around her waist, putting her right against him.

"So did I," he said softly. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, Sakura saw her own reflected in his sea green orbs.

"Goodnight Gaara," she said

"Goodnight Sakura," he answered kissing her forehead lightly.

Sakura turned and opened the door to her house quietly, so not to wake Kakashi. When she looked back Gaara was already at the end of the driveway. She waved at him and he raised his hand back at her. She opened the door and walked into her house.

* * *

"Sweetheart, you're late~" Kakashi called from the kitchen in a sing-song voice. Sakura knew that whenever he acted like that he was _pissed._ She hung her head and trudged into the kitchen.

The elder sat at the kitchen table, his trademark cup of tea in hand.

"Didn't I say to come home at midnight?" He asked in his sickeningly sweet voice.

Sakura cringed "Yes," she replied.

"You're grounded for the next week," He deadpanned.

Sakura puffed out her cheeks "Awe c'mon Uncle Kaka~ Don't be like that~" She whined batting her lashes and pouting.

_Oh no, it's the infamous pouty face!_ Kakashi panicked, as a child Sakura was always able to play him like a harp, much to her parent's chagrin, they always said he spoiled her. _But she has been through a lot_

He sighed and ran a hand over his masked face "Alright you're off the hook this time, but there won't be a next time alright?"

Sakura smiled and hugged her Uncle who just sighed and patted her head.

"Alright, alright now get to bed."

"Okay~" Sakura spun on her heels, going to the kitchen door when Kakashi called

"Sakura, what's that on your neck?" He eyed her neckline suspiciously.

Sakura's eyes widened in panic "W-Well G'night!" She yelled and sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi finished his cup of tea and went to bed himself.

_Breaking curfew and hickeys already? They grow up so fast._

* * *

Before Sakura knew it the weekend was over and it was Monday morning and her second week at Konoha High. For some reason she had woken up early and was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

She smiled when she thought of seeing Gaara again. She hadn't spoken to him since he walked her home from the party. She wondered if he considered them dating now.

_Are we dating now?_ She asked herself

**Well by the way his tongue was down your throat that night I would assume so.**

Sakura blushed at the memory of Gaara's lips on hers.

_What in the world was I thinking?!_

**You were thinking of letting him in your pants, that's what! ** Inner Sakura jibed

The rosette shook her head clearing any inappropriate thought away. One thing was for sure, she knew she liked Gaara. But a tiny part of her was doubting this, maybe she was being too hasty. Maybe she was just looking for a rebound from her last breakup.

_But it was a year ago,_ she thought debating with herself

_Then again I've only known Gaara for two weeks… maybe everything's happening too fast._

**We both know how he makes you feel, why don't you just see how things work out. **

_I thought you were against me rushing into a relationship huh? What appened to that? _Sakura taunted her inner

**That was before I knew how great a kisser he was!**

Sakura laughed a little. Man she was hilarious!

She finally moved her blanket aside and got out of bed. She showered and put on her school uniform, her white button up, skirt, white thigh high socks and her blazer. For her makeup she applied her pink winged eyeliner and mascara. She grabbed her schoolbag and skateboard and headed downstairs.

She set her bag and board by the front door before she went into the kitchen for breakfast. Kakashi was already in his usual seat with his cup of coffee and newspaper in head a piece of half-eaten toast sat in front of him.

"Oh, you managed to wake up on time for a change hm?" he quipped.

Usually Sakura would be out the door ten minutes before the bell and shouting a goodbye at him before slamming the door and heading out.

"Whatever," she replied with an eye roll

* * *

She finished her breakfast and then made her way to school, entering the courtyard via the railing on her board as usual. _I'll never get tired of that._ She thought.

There were groups of people whispering here and there as Sakura looked around for her group of friends. There seemed to be an usual buzz in the air.

"I heard he almost killed a guy," one girl whispered

"he just transferred here from Ame," A boy mumbled to his friend

"he even tried to fight the principal there!" Sakura overheard as she passed a group of second-years.

She was starting to wonder who the hell they were talking about, but she was more focused on finding Gaara. She needed to clear things up between them. Or more accurately _about_ them.

Sakura spotted Shikamaru and Kiba through the loose crowd of students chatting and milling about before the bell. She waved at them as she jogged over "Hey guys, what's with all the fuss?" she asked, referring to the hushed whispers of the student body.

"Hey Sakura," Kiba greeted he with a smile, as did his do Akamaru when he barked at her.

Shikamaru merely nodded at her "apparently there's a transfer student, a senior." He said in his usual lazy drawl, but Sakura saw the gears in his head turning in thought.

She knew from their conversations and his reluctant participation in class that he was a genius. A lazy ass, but still, a genius. Both of them were thinking the same thing: _Why the hell would anyone transfer in their last year of highschool?!_

She set aside her curiosity and went back to her main goal. "Have either of you seen Gaara?" she asked.

The two males shared a meaningful glance then Kiba responded "Yeah, but he's with the Akatsuki right now," he jerked his head in the direction of the school's main entrance.

"Thanks, see you later," Sakura waved to her two friends before walking off.

Standing by the front steps were Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Gaara. They all looked at Sakura as she approached but she paid no mind to the weight of their gazes on her, as she had spotted her target.

She smiled at Gaara as she walked up to him, and he looked at her with an odd expression. It looked almost as if he was warning her not to come.

"Hey," she greeted him. The red head looked over his shoulder intently then turned back to face her. "Hey, look I'll see you in class right now I-"

"Is something wrong?" Sakura interrupted, frowning a bit at his unusual behaviour, usually he was calmer.

Then a voice came from the main entrance as someone walked out.

"Well I got my schedule," The guy said

Sakura froze, she knew that voice.

_No it couldn't be-?!_

She shifted her gaze from the red head in front of her to the guy who spoke.

Gaara saw her viridian eyes widen in shock, her mouth slightly agape in a silent gasp. She was so still he thought she may have turned into a statue.

The person at the top of the stairs looked at her, his violet eyes locked onto her green ones.

It was **_him_****. **

His lilac eyes flashed when he recognized her. There was only one girl he knew with such features as she. "Sakura….?" He murmured walking down the stairs, looking about as shocked as the rosette.

The Akatsuki stares at the two along with the majority of the student body in the courtyard.

He walked down the stairs to where Gaara and Sakura were standing and stood about a foot and a half away from Sakura.

Gaara saw her body move slowly, her jaw flexed as she clenched her teeth and her fists were balled so tight her knuckles were white.

The guy in front of her reached out to touch Sakura's face, when she whispered through clenched teeth, a name she swore never to utter again

"Ya…hi…ko…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

"Speaking in English"

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke/Pein**

**(A/N To the Anon that said they couldn't see the difference between speaking in Japanese and speaking in nglish, speaking in English is supposed to be underlined while speaking in Japanese is not. I don't know why when I upload the chapter it doesn't work so I'll just put [speaking in English] before they are. Anyway please rate and review, -Shinko)**

"Ya….hi…ko…" Sakura ground out through her tightly clenched teeth.

Gaara couldn't see her facial expression when she bowed her head and let her hair cover her features. The courtyard was deathly silent, as everyone stared with bated breath. What did the rosette and the orange haired delinquent have in common?

Pein reached out his right hand slowly to touch Sakura's face. The second his skin made contact with hers, the rosette's head snapped up. Her bubble gum locks moved backward with the force or her sudden movement. Her eyes became dark, almost black and shone with murderous intent. The glare she gave Pein could have made anyone cower in fear. One side of her mouth twisted upward in an almost psychotic sneer, one that Gaara could recognize as he had the same look on his face when he was fighting someone. It was the look of bloodlust.

The second Pein's hand touched Sakura's face, she grabbed his wrist, twisted her body and flung the guy over her shoulder, slamming him onto the pavement. The sheer force cracking the cement below.

The Akatsuki including Gaara seemed to be witnessing the entire encounter in slow motion, perhaps it was only their keen eyes that could see the rapid movements. Deidara's mouth hung open in shock, Sasori and Itachi shared a glance and Gaara (although his face didn't show it) was stupefied at the raw power of the rosette.

_What the hell?!_ Was the collective thought in the Akatsuki's mind.

After Sakura flipped Pein onto his back, she lunged at him before he could recover, hopping onto his stomach and punching his face repeatedly. After she got a few hits in the Akatsuki seemed to snap out of their shock.

"Oi Sakura! Stop it!" Gaara shouted as he pried the girl off of Pein.

Sakura thrashed in his arms, desperately trying to get back at Yahiko.

"Let go of me Sabaku! Let me at him!" She shrieked.

Her voice made Gaara nearly shiver in fear, this was not the Sakura he knew, it was almost as if she were… possessed.

Itachi and Deidara helped Pein to his feet.

The orange haired senior was bleeding from several places, his lip was busted open and there was a cut on his forehead that was bleeding into one of his eyes.

"We'll take you to the nurse, yeah" Deidara said to Pein, glancing over from Sakura to Gaara he nodded, sending the red head a silent message.

As the blond and the elder Uchiha led Yahiko into the school, Gaara was still holding the flailing Sakura, soon her body went slack. Gaara looked down to see that she was unconscious.

_What in the hell is happening to you Sakura?!_ Gaara thought. He decided to bring her to the nurse as well. He then looked up and noticed the crowd that had witnessed the entire scene. Giving them a deadly glare he snarled

"What the **_fuck_** are you looking at!"

Almost every student visibly flinched and averted their gaze, striking up conversations, anything to avoid the wrath of Sabaku no Gaara.

The red head picked up Sakura bridal style and walked into the building, before he walked in he saw Sasuke standing in the shade of one of the pillars at the school's entrance. No doubt he had also observed the mayhem that unfolded a few moments ago.

"If you can't take care of her then _I _will," The raven haired boy said

Gaara looked down at the girl in his arms, and glanced at the purplish mark on her neck, the mark _he_ had given her. The younger Uchiha's gaze followed his and he scowled.

"It looks like I already _taken care_ of her," Gaara replied coolly as he carried Sakura into the building.

_This isn't over yet Sabaku._ Sasuke thought as he continued to glare at the red head's retreating form.

* * *

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, she was lying down in the school's infirmary. The white curtain was drawn and she lay on her back, her head was pounding. She recalled the events of that morning.

She couldn't believe that Yahiko was _here_ of all places. He did say he was moving to Japan but what were the odds that they would end up in the same town?! She mentally cursed him and herself. She didn't mean to lose control like that, but she couldn't help it, her inner had taken over her body.

Ever since she was young her 'Inner Sakura' as she called it came out whenever she was enraged. It was her fighting instinct, the exact opposite of regular Sakura, the darker side. As soon as she laid eyes on Yahiko she snapped. All she could see was red, all she wanted to do was beat him until he was just a bloody pulp.

Sakura shivered at the memory, it was like she was watching someone else in her body, someone she hadn't seen in a long time.

_I thought you said you'd never force me out of control again. _Sakura addressed her inner pointedly.

**I also thought we'd never be seeing HIM again. It was necessary. **Inner Sakura replied matter-of-factly.

_Well look at the mess you've made._ Sakura scolded herself, looking down at her bandaged hands. All the way from her second knuckles to her elbows were bandaged tightly in white cloth.

Suddenly the curtain around the bed was drawn and a woman with black hair and deep brown eyes looked back at Sakura.

"Good you're awake," the woman said. She was in a black Kimono and had a clipboard in her hands "I'm Shizune the school nurse and secretary," she introduced herself.

_Shizune, that names sounds familiar._

"You should be alright now Haruno-san but I took your blood pressure when you were out and it's quite high for someone your age, I suggest you go to a doctor and have that checked out. You passed out because of the rapid decrease in your blood pressure. I would suggest looking into pills to manage the fluctuation of our heart rate. Other than that your wounds should heal in about a week or so."

Sakura nodded as she got up.

"Oh and one more thing," Shizune got out a small jar of ointment and handed it to the rosette.

Sakura took it and looked up at Shizune with confusion. Her wounds were already bandaged, why did she need this?

The black haired woman smiled softly, gesturing to her forehead and stomach

"It'll help fade the scars faster," she said kindly

Sakura felt a lump in her throat, _she saw them_. Possibly when she was checking for other wounds. Sakura hated it when people saw her scars, but for some reason she felt like Shizune genuinely cared about her wellbeing.

"Thank you Shizune-sensei," Sakura bowed

Shizune smiled and ruffled the younger girl's hair when she straightened up

"You're a good girl Sakura, don't let bad decisions make you think otherwise."

With the jar of medicine in hand, Sakura made her way to class.

* * *

It was already second period when Sakura came to, so she walked into her math class and took her seat beside Hinata. Only Hinata wasn't at school today, neither was Ino, something about a field trip they had signed up for in another class.

Sakura sighed and rested her head in her left hand, trying and failing to focus on Ibiki's math lesson. After he lectured and some note taking he handed out a worksheet.

"Alright class I'll allow you to work together to solve the problems, just don't get too loud."

Sakura took out her phone and lugged in her headphones, she hit shuffle and out her phone down. Nirvana's 'About A Girl' started playing. Slightly bobbing her head, Sakura worked on the equations on the sheet. In a few minutes she was done both sides.

Sasuke saw Sakura sitting alone and smirked

**Now's our chance to further plan B** his inner said.

Sasuke got up from his seat beside Naruto, taking his paper and pencil to make it seem like he was going to ask Sakura for help, he made his way over to the empty seat beside her.

Sakura saw someone sit next to her in the corner of her eye. She turned and saw Sasuke. She frowned slightly, paused her music and took out her headphones.

"What?" she asked impatient for him to leave her be.

Sasuke raised a brow at the edge in her voice, but his eyes softened when he glanced at her bandaged hands and the hollow look in her eyes.

"I wanted to ask you… about this morning." He spoke slowly, almost as if he was coaxing a wild animal. After the way she acted previously he knew to be cautious when Sakura was in a foul mood. He _did not_ want her to do to him what she did to that new guy.

The frown on her face deepened "I don't want to talk about it," she snapped. But regretted it when she saw the look on Sasuke's face. It wasn't his fault that this happened, she didn't need to take it out on him.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed "Sorry," she inhaled and exhaled slowly, collecting herself "I just… need some time to myself. I need to clear my head."

The raven haired boy nodded. "I understand, but if you ever need anything, I'm always here for you Sakura." He gave her his best smile and touched her arm softly.

_Damn,_ Sakura thought _no wonder he's so popular, he really is good looking._

She hated to admit it, but the Uchiha was blessed in the aesthetics department. And maybe he wasn't that much of an asshole as she thought. He did apologize and now he was concerned about her.

Sakura smiled weakly, but it was still a smiled. "Thanks… Sasuke."

The Uchiha got up and returned to his desk, smirking all the way back.

_She didn't flip out AND she called me by my first name._ He thought

**It seems plan B is beginning to work** His inner replied deviously.

_It won't be long until I'M the one giving her hickies _He chuckled darkly.

The buzzer for the intercom went off and Sakura recognized Shizune's voice.

"Would Haruno Sakura please come to the main office please, Haruno Sakura to the main office please."

The entire class save Sasuke broke out into "ooh~"s and "You're in trouble~" 's. As she stood Sakura heard that Karin chick whisper to another girl

"That crazy bitch is gonna get it from the Godaime"

Sakura shot her a quick glare before she exited the class. In the hall she saw Itachi walking.

"Going somewhere?" He asked casually. She knew he heard the announcement.

She merely nodded in response.

He nodded at her "I'll show you the way,"

"Thanks," Sakura replied quietly.

Sakura looked straight ahead as they walked, not in the mood for conversation. Itachi noted the drastic contrast in the girl's behaviour. Her usual vivacious persona was non-existent at this point.

_All this because of Pein?_ He wondered _And why was she calling him Yahiko?_

Those were only a few of the questions swirling in the Uchiha's mind but he kept his mouth shut, knowing she wasn't up for an interrogation now. He would simply find out later, through Pein perhaps.

"Here it is," He said when they arrived at the red double doors.

"Thanks again," Sakura didn't even spare him a glance as she opened the doors. Itachi raised a hand before turning and walking back down the hall.

* * *

She entered and saw Shizune behind a desk "The principal would like to see you Sakura," she gestured to the wooden door at the back of the small office.

The pink haired girl walked over and knocked on the door. "Come in," he heard the voice from the other end of the door.

She entered the room and sat on the chair opposite of the blonde woman inside. On her dark wooden desk was a nameplate with Godaime: Senju Tsunade

"You wanted to see me Senju-sensei?" Sakura asked.

The principal had long blonde hair and amber eyes, and a diamond tattoo on her forehead. She was staring right into Sakura's eyes intently. As if she were studying a textbook.

"Tsunade-sama or Godaime-sama will suffice Sakura," She replied

_What a weird way to refer to someone, but whatever. I don't want to get on her bad side._

"I'm sure you have an idea why you are here?" the blonde raised a brow at the younger girl.

Sakura nodded.

"You physically assaulted a student this morning, I want to know why." She stated crossing her arms and leaning back into her leather chair.

"You want to know why? You're not just going to punish me?" Sakura was a bit confused, if she did anything like that at her old school she'd have been suspended at least.

"You will be chastised, but the severity of that punishment will be determined by whether or not I deem your reason suitable or your actions."

Well it seemed a bit fair, at least Sakura had a chance to tell Tsunade her side of the story.

"Now why did you attack Uzumaki Pein?" Tsunade asked

"Pein?" Sakura was even more confused

"Yes that's his name, are you telling me you don't even know who you attacked."

Tsunade looked appalled.

"No that's not it!" Sakura replied hastily, not wanting the Godaime to get the wrong impression.

"When I knew him he was called Yahiko." She explained.

Tsunade's honey coloured eyes widened in interest. _These kids are getting more and more fascinating as the years go by_. She thought

"How do you know Pein, or as you say Yahiko?"

Sakura looked down and played with the he of her shirt, avoiding eye contact "He's m…or he _was_ my... boyfriend." she replied quietly.

The elder woman nodded in understanding. "I'm guessing it was a messy breakup huh?"

Sakura nodded in reply.

"Well I won't pry into that matter any further, one more thing however.

I heard there was also a fight between Uchiha Sasuke and Sabaku Gaara last week or so?"

Sakura looked up at the principal and nodded "Yes why?"

"I heard that you were the reason for the battle," Tsunade had a sly smirk on her face

"Are you romantically involved with _both _boys?"

Sakura choked on her own spit. "W-What? No well I mean…"

_Was_ she romantically involved with Gaara? They weren't even going out really. He hadn't even called her after their make out session at Ino and Deidara's party.

Tsunade quirked a brow at the pink headed girl before her. _She certainly is something. Cute, smart and a good fighter. Reminds me of myself haha!_ The Godaime laughed to herself.

"Well considering the fact that you broke up a fight before, and I can see from your record you are a good student."

Sakura perked up at the principal's tone.

"However, if there is any more fighting on school property you _will_ be punished. I think you have enough on your mind now so I won't bother giving you detention."

"Thank you so much Tsunade-sama!" Sakura smiled

"But-" Tsunade continued "I have taken the liberty of calling your guardian Hatake Kakashi and informing him of the situation."

Sakura blanched.

_Oh God, Kakashi's gonna kill me when I get home!_

"Now off with you! I have important paperwork to do." The blonde dismissed Sakura with a wave of her hand. She reached into her desk drawer and brought out a bottle of sake and a cup.

Sakura got up and headed out.

_The longer I'm at this school the weirder things get._

She smiled to herself shaking her head.

_Well at least the faculty are nice._

* * *

By the time Sakura left Tsunade's office it was lunchtime. She made her way to the cafeteria and met up with Ten Ten.

"The weather's nice today so let's eat outside!" Ten Ten exclaimed as she got her bread from the vending machine.

"Sure,"

They walked through the back doors to where the field was. The field and bleacher were to the left, and there was an area with trees where some students were sitting on the grass eating. The girls sat down and began eating their lunches.

"So Sakura, how are you liking Konoha?" Ten Ten was itching to ask about the fight that morning but thought it best to let Sakura cool off.

Sakura shrugged "Well it's a lot smaller than my last school, but most of the people here are friendlier, especially the teachers."

Ten Ten nodded in agreement. "What about other things…like boys?" The brunette smirked.

Sakura rolled her viridian eyes. "Well there are some cute guys I guess."

"I hope you don't mean that Uchiha Sasuke kid, man freshman and even sophomore girls are going gaga over him." She shook her head, a look of disgust on her face.

"No! Definitely not!" Sakura laughed.

"Well rumour has it you and Sabaku Gaara are an item." Ten Ten wagged her eyebrows at her younger friend.

"What about you and Neji huh? The two of you were sucking face all night at Ino's party!" Sakura pointed an accusing finger at the sophomore.

Ten Ten blushed and hid her face in her hands "Sakura~ not so loud! Neji and I like to keep things between us… on the lows."

"On the lows my ass, everyone knows" the rosette taunted.

"Whatever!" The brunette shouted


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

[Speaking in English]

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke/Pein**

**(A/N I'm so so so so so! sorry for disappearing on you guys but... I guess you could say I got lost on the path of life? LOOL no but really school was pretty hecktic but in about 2 weeks I'll be done exams so you guys will have more updates! Thanks again for being so patient with me and please R&amp;R so I know if you guys are liking it~ Love you guys -Shinko**

Sakura dreaded going home that afternoon. She had a feeling at a certain Uncle would not be too pleased to hear about her fighting incidents. She planned on sneaking into the house and bolting up to her room, only leaving when he was asleep to get some food.

As quietly as she could, the rosette slide her key into the lock and unlocked it slowly. She made sure to move the door so that it wouldn't creak as it opened. Closing it behind her she took off her shoes and tip-toed through the living room. She was heading up the stairs when she heard her Uncle's voice from the kitchen.

"Sakura sweetheart, I need to speak to you~" it was his sing song voice of death. Sakura hung her head as she trudged to her doom. I mean kitchen.

"Yes Uncle Kakashi?" She teen slumped into the chair across from her guardian.

"Principal Tsunade, who happens to be a colleague of mine told me that you were involved in TWO fights in the past two weeks!"

He slammed his hand on the table when he said 'two' making Sakura flinch. The silver haired man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"Look, I know it seems bad but the first time I was the one breaking up the fight and the second time well… he deserved it!"

Kakashi raised his one visible eyebrow at his niece.

"He DESERVED it? Sakura if I went around hitting every single person I believe deserved it well then-"

"I get it, I get it," Sakura grumbled crossing her arms.

"So I'm assuming that red-headed kid that was here the other day was one of the two guys in the first fight? Ino mentioned before the two most popular boys in your year fought over you."

Sakura sighed "She said it in such a misleading way! Gaara is just my… friend." She replied

**Since when do friends make out?** Inner Sakura chimed in

_Quiet you!_

Her hesitation made Kakashi wary, but he didn't bother asking a question he didn't particularly want the answer to. _I'll interrogate her about her love life later._ He thought.

"Alright so Gaara and who were fighting?"

"This other guy named Sasuke, before he was being a really big jerk and he was bothering me, and he and Gaara never got along since middle school and-"

"Wait, wait, Sasuke… as in Uchiha Sasuke?" Kakashi's visible eye widened

"Yeah that's his name. Why?"

Kakashi chuckled to himself a bit. _So that brat's still causing trouble huh?_

"I was his teacher in middle school until he transferred in his last year."

"Oh," Sakura had forgotten that Naruto was also Kakashi's former student. Come to think of it then so were most of the people in her group of friends. Since they all went to Konoha Middle School where Kakashi was a teacher and was now the Principal of.

"Anyway, so basically you stopped the two before it got serious." It was more of a statement than a question from her Uncle.

Sakura nodded. For a few moments Kakashi was silent, his fingers clasped together on the table as he was deep in thought. Finally he spoke.

"It's a good thing you stepped in, Sasuke is not someone you'd want to fight. He's an 8th degree black belt in 5 martial arts and he's as cold blooded as they come."

Sakura was shocked, her eyes turned as wide as saucers.

_I pissed off that kind of guy once?! How has he not skinned me alive?! I just barely made it to 1__st__ degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do!_

**Not to mention he could have beat the snot out of Gaara. **Inner Sakura added.

_Nah, when they were fighting Gaara was holding his own pretty well, he even looked like he had the upper hand. _

**Hm. True, but that must mean that Gaara is even more of a freak than Sasuke.**

_Well he does have more of a reputation around town, and he's a member of Akatsuki, I guess his street fighting skills can't be taught in a dojo._

**Even more of a reason to stay on his good side. **With that Inner Sakura disappeared into her subconscious.

"Well what about the second fight, I heard you kicked the shit out of a senior." Kakashi tried his best to hide the pride in his voice. _She's just like her father this kid. _

Sakura looked down at her fingers, playing with the hem of her uniform shirt.

"The thing is... he's my ex-boyfriend." Sakura replied quietly. Sneaking a glance up at her Uncle she saw his stunned expression.

"Y-Your what?! How is that possible we _just _moved here!" Kakashi was practically tearing his hair out.

"Calm down and let me explain!" Sakura shouted.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Sorry, go ahead."

He knew that this wasn't the easiest thing for the girl to talk about. She rarely spoke of her life before her parents' deaths.

* * *

"After you moved here when I was 10, mom and dad were always busy as usual. So I spent most of my time in school or playing with other kids outside. One day this boy moved in our neighbourhood. His name was Yahiko, we soon became close friends."

Kakashi laced his fingers together and leaned in on the table, becoming more engrossed in Sakura's story as he saw the faint twinkle in her eyes as she spoke of her childhood.

"Yahiko would always defend me no matter what, he taught me how to skateboard and he was my sparring partner in Tae Kwon Do." The rosette smiled softly as she recalled the memories.

"As the years went by I realized I loved Yahiko more than like a friend, but not like a brother. And so I confessed to him."

Sakura swallowed and gripped the edge of her skirt, her knuckles turned white. She took a breath to steady herself as she continued.

"We dated for a few months, but then his brother Nagato died. He was always sickly, and his heart finally gave out. Yahiko took it very hard as expected. He began getting into more fights, he left the dojo and eventually he turned into someone I couldn't recognize. So I ended things."

Her eyes became dull and Kakashi could feel her whole demeanor begin to wither. Sakura's voice became hollow as she went on.

"Mom and Dad never liked him, said he was too hot headed and a bad influence. I guess they were right." She laughed but not in a happy way, it was more like a mirthless bark.

"About three months after my 15th birthday, I heard that Yahiko was moving back to Japan."

_So that's how he was here,_ Kakashi thought.

"The night he was leaving, I caught him at the bus stop and asked him to stay, but he said…" Sakura fought back the tears in her eyes

"He said 'Hey man I love you but no fucking way'. And that was the last thing I remember before waking up the next morning on that same bench at the bus stop. That was the last time I saw or heard from him until he transferred to Konoha High."

Sakura exhaled shakily as she finished her story. Kakashi merely stared at his niece. Not only had she lost her first love, but a few months later she lost her parents.

What was he supposed to do at a time like this? There weren't any words for him to comfort her now. At least none came to his mind. The silver haired man sighed.

"Well I can understand your anger towards this punk, but _please_ you cannot afford to get into any other fights alright? Leave that to Gaara," Kakashi chuckled at the last sentence.

He saw a ghost of a smile come across the younger girl's lips. Kakashi ruffled Sakura's hair affectionately. "I'll start making dinner, why don't you go rest for a bit, it must have been a long day."

Sakura nodded and headed up to her room. She was relieved that Kakashi hadn't been that upset with her. He was very understanding and that was why he was her favourite relative.

* * *

The pink haired girl brought her bag and skateboard up to her room, putting them against the wall.

She took off her uniform and hopped into the shower, letting the hot water wash away all the day's stress. She looked down at her bandaged hands and recalled the feeling of her fists knocking into Yahiko's face, her knuckles gliding over his cheekbones and the contours of his face. She clenched her fists in an effort to release those thought from her mind.

Then she remembered Gaara.

_I wonder what he's thinking of me right now. He must think I'm a total psycho_.

But wait. Gaara had held her back when she was fighting Yahiko… that must mean he's a member of the Akatsuki! Sakura felt something inside her chest clench. That means Gaara could be friends with Yahiko!

And speaking of friends, what the fuck was her relationship with Gaara?! She grazed her finger over her lips, remembering the feel of his against hers, the sensations of his touch and the trail of goosebumps he left on her skin that night.

Sakura put her head under the stream of the shower, blocking out all her thoughts. Sometimes she just wished she could shut her brain off.

Meanwhile in Sasori's house, Gaara was up in his room laying on his bed starting at the ceiling deep in thought.

After he had dropped Sakura off at the nurse's office, he was headed off to class when he ran into Sasori in the hall.

"We're taking Pein back to the house, make sure nothing goes wrong here," He said to his younger cousin.

"What could possibly go wrong?" Gaara snapped sarcastically. He was in a foul mood. There must have been something Pein did to Sakura in the past that had made her go berserk when she saw him, and Gaara was questioning his leader now. He felt as though he would have to choose between her and the Akatsuki. And leaving the Akatsuki was NOT an option for him.

"You know that those Sound High punks have been acting up lately, going in on our territory lately, and with Pein in this state we can't take any chances. Just watch your back, and don't walk around alone. Deidara's still here so go to him if anything comes up."

As he was about to turn the corner, Sasori turned to Gaara "Oh, and by the way, I'd get that little girl of yours in check, before she really pisses Pein off." With that the older red head walked off.

Gaara clenched his fists tightly and glared at Sasori's back as he walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

[Speaking in English]

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke/Pein**

Sakura woke up the next morning to her alarm clock, and as per usual she hit snooze until Kakashi came in and told her she only had 10 minutes to get ready. In her usual frantic scramble about her room the rosette haphazardly threw on her uniform blouse and skirt, brushed her teeth, yanked on a pair of black knee high socks and tried to tame the wreck that was her hair.

Her once chin length hair now swept against her collarbones. She opted to tie up the pink locks into a bun, leaving her bangs out to cover the scar on her forehead. She hurriedly put on some dark purple lipstick and headed down the stairs.

She called a goodbye to her Uncle in the kitchen and raced down the driveway on her board.

Kakashi sighed as he heard the loud slam of the front door. "Perhaps I should invest in an alarm clock without the snooze button for that kid." He mumbled.

Gaara's eyes shot open when he heard the door to his room open. Deidara stood there munching on a piece of toast. "Sasori and Itachi already left, you're gonna be late." He said around his mouthful of food.

Gaara nodded and rolled out of his bed, it wasn't like he was actually sleeping anyway. His mind refused to shut down last night, adding a pounding headache over his already bad mood from the previous day.

He brushed his teeth and got dressed and walked out the door with the blond.

"You look like a wreck, didn't have a good sleep yeah?" Gaara hated how much of a morning person Deidara was. His only reply was a curt nod.

Deidara was used to Gaara's usual stoicism, and continued to hatter on as the two made their way to school.

"You shoulda seen Pein yesterday man, he practically looked like a mummy with all those bandages!" The older teen snickered "You're girlfriend really did a number on that one."

"She's not my girlfriend." Gaara grumbled trying to squelch the blush that threatened to mar his porcelain skin.

"Oho but you _want _her to be~" Deidara teased "Don't think I haven't noticed how you act around her, and I can't blame you she's a total babe, man I could just picture grabbing her b-"

"_Shutup_" Gaara growled throwing Deidara a death glare.

Deidara took three steps away from Gaara in case he decided to punch him. They continued on their way to school in silence.

Sakura arrived in the courtyard and went to her group of friends that were sitting on the front steps. Ino and Shikamaru seemed to be bickering over something, Naruto was telling Hinata about a new flavour of ramen he discovered, Kiba was playing fetch with Akamaru, Neji was ignoring Ten Ten to read a book and said girl was sulking.

"Hey guys," Sakura waved as she hopped off her board and put it down on the steps as she took a seat next to Ten Ten

"Sakura!" Ino screeched when she noticed the blonde. The entire group flinched at the shrill noise. "I heard what you freaking did yesterday!"

She practically jumped on the pink haired girl and dragged her away along with Ten Ten and Hinata in their wake.

Once they were out of the boys' earshot Ino spoke. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you know that guy you jumped is _the_ Pein?! The Akatsuki Leader?" Ino's eyes looked as though they would pop out of her skull.

Sakura paled. _So that's it, Yahiko- er, Pein is the leader of the Akatsuki. That's why Gaara was acting like that._

**But that means Gaara will defend Pein over you.**

_No! I mean well-_

**That's what he did before.**

Sakura shook her head to silence her Inner.

"I didn't know that!" Sakura replied as her girlfriends looked at her with a mixture of pity and awe.

"You should be careful man, people that get on Pein's bad side usually end up in the hospital." Ten Ten warned. "Or the bottom of a ditch," she shuddered along with the rest of the girls.

Hinata nodded in agreement with the brunette "She's right S-Sakura-chan, m-maybe you should apologize to P-Pein," she added.

Sakura felt a fire flare up within her. "No way in **_hell._** She said firmly. Her voice startled her friends. A menacing aura seemed to grow around their pink haired friend.

"Okay, okay, just don't pull anymore stunts like that got it?" Ino scolded.

What was up with her? She was worse than Tsunade.

"Alright I'll try. It's not like I _want_ to get suspended anyway." Sakura grumbled.

"So what made you do that anyway Sakura?" Tenten asked

"Well you see-" Sakura felt the words she was about to say stutter to a halt when she saw Gaara walk into the schoolyard with Deidara beside him.

Her emerald eyes locked onto his jade ones. Everyone in the area could feel the tension rise. Everything became silent.

Gaara walked up to Sakura and continued to look into her eyes for a moment or two, when they both spoke at the same time.

"We need to talk"

* * *

The whole student body watched with anticipation as the most popular objects of gossip, Sakura and Gaara walked into the school together.

Sakura was walking ahead at a clipped pace, her shoes barely made noise on the tiles as she led the red head to her locker. She put in her combinations and started shoving her books into her bag.

_What happened to the whole talking part?_ Gaara thought to himself

**I think you should start the conversation then, **His inner advised.

"Care to tell me what that was all about yesterday?" Gaara didn't mean for his voice to sound so sharp, but he was beyond annoyed. He hated that there was something he didn't know about between Pein and Sakura.

"What _happened_ yesterday… was a mistake." Sakura replied still glaring at the shelf in her locker. She didn't want to meet Gaara's eyes right then, not with that tone of voice he had.

The boy couldn't help but scoff at her words.

"A _mistake_ huh? Dialling the wrong phone number is a mistake, getting on the wrong bus is a mistake, but picking a fight with the fucking _leader_ of the Akatsuki- the gang that runs this part of town- Sakura… that just insane!"

Sakura slammed her locker shut and turned to glare at Gaara.

"Maybe I am insane then," she said softly. Gaara could see her eyes become glassy with unshed tears.

"Maybe everything I do is a mistake, maybe _this_" she gestured to the both of them "is a mistake Gaara."

Gaara felt something in is chest clench. He stood there like he was made of stone. Was she rejecting him? There's no way…

"What are you saying?" He asked, his voice losing its edge.

Sakura's head was now bowed, looking down at the ground.

"I don't know,"

Her voice was barely audible.

"I don't now Gaara… I barely know who you are… or what we are…"

Gaara took a step closer to the girl and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered "I'm sorry I got you involved with the Akatsuki-"

"No," Sakura interrupted

"It's not your fault Gaara, Yah- I mean, Pein is my ex boyfriend."

Gaara felt his body go slack. His arm dropped from her face and dangled by his side.

_He's her what?!_

**I guess we're going to have more competition than we thought eh boy? **His inner chimed in.

The bell rang for class and people began flooding into the hallways.

"Gaara, we should go to class now." Sakura said.

The red headed delinquent snapped out of his shock, "Go ahead without me," he said coldly before he turned around an became lost in the crowd of students.

_Does he not like me anymore?_ Sakura thought


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

[Speaking in English]

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke/Pein**

Gaara had to get away from Sakura before he really said or did something he would regret.

He walked to the bathroom at the end of the hall. He went into the third stall to the left and reached under the one grey tile. They hidey hole where Sasori kept his cigarettes.

He shut the door and lit the cigarette with the lighter that was with the pack under the floor.

Gaara took a long drag ad exhaled with a sigh.

_Just my luck_ He thought bitterly

_She just had to be Pein's ex._

**Well they aren't together now so…** His inner piped up

_Are you insane?! I'm sure Pein would kill us if he found out what happened between me and Sakura at Deidara's place_

**Well we won't know until we ask him now will we?**

_What if Sakura still loves him?_ Gaara questioned

**Pein isn't the most lovable person, we both know that**

_I wonder what she saw in that bastard in the first place_

**They do say love is blind **

His inner cackled and Gaara finished the cigarette, now calm again he put back the contraband in his cousin's hiding spot and left the washroom.

Gaara decided he would skip homeroom, he had some business to settle with Pein now.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was in her English class sitting at her seat looking over at the empty one next to her.

_What the hell, every time I'm with Gaara I get more confused that the last time._

**Mhmm, he totally freaked when you said Pein was your ex.**

_Does that mean he won't like me anymore? Because his boss is my former boyfriend?_

**I guess we can only wait and see.**

_We both know I'm not patient._

Sakura thoughts were interrupted when someone slid into the seat next to her. She looked over thinking it was Gaara, but her face fell when she saw it was Sasuke.

"Oh," she said "hey Sasuke," she said dejectedly

"You sound like you're not happy to see me," he smirked

_That's because I'd rather see Gaara but whatever_

"What are you doing here? This isn't your seat." She said looking at the raven haired nuisance

"Well you looked pretty down, I wanted to make sure everything is alright."

_Everybody just wants to know everything about me now huh?_

**Well maybe you wouldn't be so popular if you weren't the only pink haired, fight starting, transfer student here.**

_Oh be quiet you!_ Sakura shot back at her Inner.

"Anyway that's Gaara's seat, you shouldn't be there." Sakura said looking forward at the blackboard that Iruka sensei was writing on.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow twitch.

**Hmm I guess the plan isn't working so well, I think we're in the friendzone. **

His inner said

_Gee, really? I wonder what would make you think that?_ Sasuke thought sarcastically

**Whatever brat, you better make your move before Gaara does and they become official.**

_Hn._

"I don't think Gaara will mind, since he's probably skipping class." Sasuke said

"He's coming, I was just with him before class." Sakura replied her eyes still glued to the teacher, but Sasuke noticed the furrow of her brow and the look of doubt that flashed through her eyes.

"I've known Gaara for a while, and I don't think he is the person you've made him out to be Sakura," Sasuke hid the smirk that threatened to cross his face when Sakura finally turned her attention to him.

"I don't care, stop badmouthing him or I'll knock those teeth out of your pretty boy head. You think Gaara is a delinquent? They didn't call me Young Blood back home for no reason Sasuke, so I suggest you not piss me off."

Sasuke was startled at the pure venom in Sakura's voice and the menacing aura she began to emit, as if on command.

He had to fix this, and fast. He turned on his charm a little more, leaning into Sakura's space and placing his hand over hers that rested on the desk.

"Look don't take this the wrong way, I just don't want him to treat a diamond like you, as a piece of cheap glass."

Sasuke watched as Sakura's guard lowered. "All right, sorry I'm a little defensive, it's been a bit tough lately."

"It's alright, just remember I'm here for you." He said squeezing her hand a bit more or emphasis.

They both turned to the lesson and Sasuke didn't move his hand. Sakura tried several times but he didn't budge.

**Just a little more and we'll be on her good side. **His inner chuckled darkly.

* * *

Gaara went back to his house and found that Pein was already awake. He sat in the living room with Sasori and Itachi. They seemed to be planning something with a map of the city on the coffee table in front of them.

"Pein," Gaara addressed the older male.

The leader of the Akatsuki looked up at the red head. "Out," He said dismissing the two other members.

After they left the room Pein motioned for Gaara to take a seat in the chair diagonally to his left.

Gaara sat and waited as Pein struck a match to light the cigarette that was hanging in between his lips.

"Well, out with it." The older male said impatiently.

"What happened between you and Sakura, what did you do to her that would make her act out like that."

A look that Gaara thought he would never see on Pein face as there. Guilt.

"Alright I'll tell you, but only because I know how you feel about her." The orange haired man took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the ashtray on the table.

"When I was younger, about 13 I moved with my sister and brother to a town in the US. That was where I met her. She was only about 10, a kid. But there was something about her that made me happy. No matter what happened she was always smiling."

Gaara watched as something akin to a smile cross the leader's face as he began to talk about his childhood with Sakura.

"We were inseparable, we even went to the same martial arts training. But… things began to go south really fast once I turned 16, Nagato got sick, our parents died."

Gaara tried to swallow but he couldn't get past the lump in his throat, the leader never spoke about his past, or showed his emotions to anyone.

"I knew I liked Sakura, and when she confessed to me things seemed to be looking up… but I guess I wasn't the best boyfriend." Pein smiled but it seemed more like a grimace.

"I was reckless, always getting into fights, her parents hated me... but Sak… she still didn't care. She was always there for me but-"

"But..." Gaara leaned forward, anticipating the next vital piece of information

Pein sighed and ran a hand over his face, he looked so drained Gaara couldn't believe it was the same ruthless man that recruited him into the Akatsuki.

"But Konan was moving back here and I was to go with her. The night I was supposed to leave Sakura came to ask me to stay although we had already broken up."

"So what did you say?" Gaara asked.

"I said I loved her, but no fucking way. I couldn't stay and just ruin her, I had to go and start over, even if that meant leaving her behind."

Gaara was shocked. He clutched his hands until his knuckles turned white.

"How could you just do that to her?!" he yelled "You say you loved her but no one would _ever_ do that to someone they really loved, you could have stayed, Konan would have stayed if you asked her."

"I know, I know, I _know,_ that!" Pein replied equalling Gaara's volume. "You think I hadn't regretted my decision the moment I walked away from her? You don't think she was on my mind every fucking _second _that I was over here bringing the Akatsuki together and making it the most feared and successful gang here? Why do you think I did this?! I had to prove to myself that leaving the US and Sakura wasn't the biggest mistake of my life."

By the time he was done his speech, Pein was on his feet and right in front of Gaara. They were eye level, staring each other down.

"Don't you _dare _say that I didn't love her."

"Alright, alright" Gaara relented. Both men sat down in an attempt to cut the building tension between them.

"So the reason she jumped you is because she… hates you.."

Pein nodded. "I don't care if she does, as long as she's safe."

There was another pregnant pause between them.

"But now I'm guessing you've come to speak to me to get permission to be with Sakura, am I right Gaara?"

The red head nodded.

"You're sure about this?" Pein asked

"At first it was only a way to finally settle the score between Sasuke Uchiha and I… but now I… I wasn't to be with her, for the right reasons, because she makes me feel things I never imagined I could."

Pein nodded

**We'll have to test Sabaku's resolve **his inner said.

_You're right, we don't want Sak to go through another heartbreak._

"Alright Sabaku," Pein said sitting up and looking into Gaara's jade green eyes.

"I'll give you my blessing if you take down Taka and claim the Sound's territories for the Akatsuki."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

[Speaking in English]

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke/Pein**

**~ ~ ~ Recap ~ ~ ~**

"Alright Sabaku," Pein said sitting up and looking into Gaara's jade green eyes.

"I'll give you my blessing if you take down Taka and claim the Sound's territories for the Akatsuki."

Gaara couldn't believe his ears. People said that he was the crazy one but Pein was a fucking psycho!

Taka was the gang from Sound High. Their territories were the north west side of town, but lately they'd been trying to push their way into Akatsuki land.

Ever since he joined up, the Akatsuki and Taka had been fighting for supremacy of Konoha City. The terf wars seemed to settle down for a while but Taka has a new leader… Sasuke Uchiha.

You'd think that he would join the Akatsuki like Itachi, but the elder Uchiha and the younger one were bitter enemies like the gangs they were affiliated with.

"So you want me to single handily take down an entire gang?" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at his leader.

"Not necessarily," the orange haired guy replied "if you beat the Uchiha, then Taka will follow. I didn't even say you had to fight him physically, as long as he admits defeat the deal is done and I won't be a nuisance to you and your little crush." He smirked at his last words.

Seeing as he had no choice Gaara agreed. If he didn't have Pein's blessing he'd have to leave the gang, and that would leave him vulnerable to Taka and that was not an option after all of their guys that he'd taken out.

"Deal?" Pein asked reaching out his right hand to Gaara

"Deal." He agreed.

He grabbed Pein's hand and the two locked eyes, jade clashed with violet as their eyes met.

"Don't disappoint me Sabaku."

With that Gaara headed back to school, he knew what he had to do.

If Sakura agreed to be his girlfriend and choose him over Sasuke, he knew the Uchiha would admit defeat, he would lose control over Taka and their territory and his deal with Pein would be done. It was as simple as that.

Suddenly Gaara felt relieved Pein said he would back off.

**All we have to do is make sure that Uchiha doesn't try anything.**

Gaara entered his English class and walked to where his seat was, only to find his rival.

"You're in my seat," Gaara deadpanned.

His eyes flickered over to Sakura who was looking up at him a small grin on her cute face.

"I don't see your name on it," Sasuke retorted

Gaara pulled out his switchblade from his back pocket, flicked it open and slashed at the desk, even Sasuke jumped back in surprise.

"There," the red headed devil smirked

Sasuke looked at the side of the desk, in the slashes formed the Kanji for "Sabaku no Gaara"

"Now it has my name on it," The class 'ooed' at Gaara's ballsy-ness **(A/N is that even a word? Lmao)**

"Ah shit teme just sit back here!" Naruto burst out

Sasuke begrudgingly got up and sat next to the loud blonde.

"Sabaku-san if you're about finished interrupting my class?" Iruka sighed

"Sorry sensei, proceed" Gaara waved his hand at the teacher.

"About time you showed up, I was thinking you'd left me…"

Gaara felt his heart tug at the forlorn look in Sakura's eyes at the latter part of her sentence. He knew now why she didn't trust so easily. She had been abandoned before.

He put his hand on her head and rested his forehead against hers "I'd never leave you," he murmured softly.

Sakura gave him a small smile in reply. The rest of the class was peaceful except for the fact that Gaara could feel Sasuke glaring at the back of his head.

After what seemed like forever it was finally lunchtime. Sakura bought a salad and sat with her friends at their table.

Sakura was on the end of the table with Hinata to her left, Naruto to Hinata's left on the other end. Ino was across from Sakura, and across from Hinata and Naruto were Shikamaru and Kiba with Akamaru in his lap.

"Well look who decided to show up," Ino said quirking a blond brow at her pink haired friend.

"What makes you say that?" Sakura questioned.

"You just ditched us this morning to go see Gaara, probably to catch a morning make out session huh?" Her friend teased

"Ino-chan d-don't tease Sakura-chan like that," Hinata whispered

"At least someone is on my side," Sakura rolled her green eyes at Ino's childishness but couldn't help the blush that formed with the thought of making out with Gaara _again_.

"Speak of the devil," Shikamaru drawled as the group turned to see Gaara approaching.

"Hey," he greeted the group bumping fists with the guys and sitting next to Sakura

"Where's your lunch?" The rosette asked

Gaara merely shrugged "Not hungry," he said plainly

Sakura clicked her tongue in disapproval. "You shouldn't skip meals, here," she pushed her salad toward him

Gaara rolled his eyes and went to push the salad back at Sakura but she insisted, putting some of the leafy greens on the fork in her hand and holding it up to the red head's mouth.

"C'mon Gaara say ah~" Sakura cooed as if she were trying to feed a baby.

"Ugh fine," Gaara opened his mouth and bit the leaves, rolling his eyes at Sakura's beaming smile.

"Could you two get a room I think _my_ lunch is gonna come back up!" Kiba hollered making gaging noises

"Ew I know right, all this love-bird crap is so gross" Naruto chimed in

"Shut it stupid," Gaara attempted to appear menacing but that was hard when his cheeks looked like a chipmunk's with the food in his mouth.

Ino and Hinata giggled in delight "I think they make a great couple right Hina?" Ino laughed

"Mhmm," Hinata agreed with a smile.

After the bell went off signalling the end of fourth period and the end of the day, Sakura made her way to her locker with Hinata where Ino was already waiting.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting _forever_!" The blonde whined

"Relax it hasn't even been five minutes," Sakura rolled her eyes as she put away her books and grabbed her skateboard.

"Guys since it's Friday, let's go have a sleepover at my place!" Ino squealed

"Okay," Hinata agreed smiling back at her bubbly friend.

"Alright, I could use some time away from my Uncle," Sakura laughed

"Great! Come to my place at 6."

With that, the girls walked back to their houses to get ready for their impromptu sleepover.

When Sakura got home she jumped into the shower and changed into a grey t shirt and a pair of black shorts.

_Hmm, it must have shrunken in the wash. _ She thought, as the shirt was now more like a cropped top and showed the white bandages she always wore over her stomach to cover the scars from the accident.

_Oh well it's just me and the girls._ She assured herself. Sakura was still self-conscious about telling people about her parents and the accident, she didn't like it when people pitied her.

She took her black Nike duffel bag and began to pack. She put in her bag of toiletries, her pajamas which consisted of one of Kakashi's old shirts and another pair of shorts. She also put in an outfit for the following day, a lightwash oversized denim shirt, a white tube top and a dark purple skirt.

By the time she had finished packing it was twenty minutes to six.

Sakura grabbed her board and headed downstairs. She left a note on the kitchen table for Kakashi and headed out.

The evening air was a nice contrast to the usual heat and humidity of the day, Sakura was glad summer vacation was coming up soon.

The sun was just starting to set as Sakura made her way down the street at a leisurely pace.

Sakura turned when she heard a car honk at her, and saw Deidara in a black car.

"Hey Pinkie need a ride, yeah?" He asked

Sakura shrugged "Sure,"

She walked around to the passenger's side and then hopped in.

"Where to?" The blond asked

"Your place," Sakura replied as she buckled her seatbelt.

Deidara chocked on his saliva. "M-My place?!" He spluttered

"I mean you're cute and all but I thought you and Gaara had a little thing but-"

"I'm going to a sleepover with Ino!" Sakura whacked the older teen upside the head.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so in the first place?" He grumbled, trying the squelch the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"What did you think I meant?" Sakura asked turning her large doe eyes to the driver.

"N-Nothing forget it," Deidara mumbled.

They pulled up to Deidara's house and Deidara unlocked the door from the key that hung around his neck.

"Ino should be up in her room, remind her that the guys are coming over so stay upstairs." Deidara said was he walked into the kitchen, he stopped for a moment and turned back to face Sakura

"Pein's also gonna be here, by the way."

Sakura felt her smile drop and she clenched her jaw.

"Oh. Thanks for the notice." She replied stoically

_As long as I stay upstairs I won't see him._ Sakura assured herself as she ascended the stairs to Ino's room.

Sakura knocked on the lavender door and opened it when she heard Ino call her in.

Sakura dumped her duffel bag on the floor beside Ino's bed where the blond, Hinata and Ten Ten were sitting on.

Sakura flopped onto the bed and heaved a huge sigh.

"Hello to you too missy," Ten Ten said poking Sakura's side.

Said girl sat up and smiled at her friends.

"We were just talking about how Ten Ten and Neji are going to make things official,"

Sakura brows raised "Wow, I wouldn't think Neji was one for public displays of affection but good for you guys!"

Ten Ten scratched the back of her neck with a goofy smile "Yeah well, I guess he just got tired of seeing other guys hit on me at school." She laughed good naturedly, but Sakura could see how happy her friend was.

"What about you Hinata?" Ino asked wagging her eyebrows at the shy girl

Hinata waved her hand in front of her face dismissively "You know how clueless Naruto is, but he does carry my books between classes and walk me home sometimes."

"Aw, how cute, just like a pair of grade schoolers," Ten Ten teased

Hinata giggled "Well at least I can talk to him more now, instead of blushing like crazy and fainting,"

"What about you and Shikamaru Ino-chan?" Hinata asked

This time it was Ino's turn to blush "There's nothing going on. That idiot I too dense."

The girls laughed "I'm sure he'll get the message eventually, and besides you're the only girl he'll bother talking to." Ten Ten assured the blonde

"Anyway, enough about us, Sakura tell us about your situation with Gaara hmm?" Ino turned her blue eyes to meet Sakura's green ones.

Sakura frowned a bit. "That's what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Hmm? What do you mean Sak?" Ten Ten asked resting her head in her hands as she looked at the girl to explain. Everyone seemed to be waiting or Sakura to separate fact from the rumours that had been swirling around at school.

"Well for starters, Pein is my ex-boyfriend."

**Way to be subtle.** Her Inner chided

Her three friends gaped at her.

There was a tense silence.

Ino was the first to speak "No… no…"

She began to laugh, a high pitched and nervous sound

"You've got to be kidding Sak! Ha ha very funny!"

Sakura just looked at her. Ino's eyes widened and a gasp escaped from Hinata

"Y-You're serious?" The purple haired girl put a hand over her mouth in shock.

Sakura nodded grimly. "I told Gaara the other day and he left first period for a while. I thought he was never going to talk to me again. Then he showed up and he was acting a bit protective when he saw Sasuke sitting with me."

"So I guess that means he doesn't care then?" Ten Ten said "I mean since Pein is like the leader of the Akatsuki, he's Gaara's boss. But he likes you so much that he doesn't care that you used to date Pein."

Sakura looked down at her fingers in thought. "I don't know. I just don't want Pein to hurt Gaara."

"I don't think he will," Hinata assured Sakura, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, the Akatsuki needs Gaara more than he needs them. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"So when did you and Pein break up?" Ten Ten asked

Sakura sighed and explained everything to her friends. She was so tired of keeping everything bottled up. She told them about her relationship with Pein, how he abandoned her on that bench at the bus stop, and how her parents died not that long afterword.

"And that's why I'm here now." Sakura concluded

Her friends stared at her for a while, then Hinata practically tackled Sakura in a hug, followed by Ino and Ten Ten.

"You've been through so much Sakura-chan and yet you're so strong." Hinata whispered

"If Pein or Gaara or _anyone_ hurts you they'll have to answer to me!" Ten Ten said patting Sakura on the head.

"We're your honorary sisters now Sakura, so don't worry." Ino smiled

Sakura laughed "Thanks guys this means so much,"

She didn't realize there were tears streaming down her face.

The girls passed the time painted their nails, watched movies and eating snacks.

When Sakura glanced at the clock it was 10pm. They were in the middle of the Titanic,

"Sak could you get the some more popcorn? My nails are still wet." Ino asked batting her lashes at her friend

Said girl groaned "Ten Ten you do it~"

The brunette waved her hands in emphasis "Mine are still drying too,"

"Same here," Hinata chimed in, finishing off her left pinky nail in the silver polish

Sakura huffed and stepped out the room.

_I just hope I won't bump into anyone on my way there._ She thought as she descended the stairs to the main floor.

"So how's your end of the deal going Gaara," a familiar voice spoke as Sakura was passing by the living room. Pein.

She stopped and leaned against the doorway. Okay maybe eavesdropping wasn't the _best_ thing to do but Sakura was as curious as she was hot tempered.

"It's alright, I should have her in no time." The second voice was Gaara's usual monotone.

_What? Is _he_ talking about me?! _

"Man I just don't think this is right yeah. Isn't it like _using_ Sakura to get back at Sasuke?" Deidara chimed in.

"We need to ensure that Taka stays off our turf, and if she's the one that Uchiha wants then we have to make sure he doesn't get her. Then he'll gladly surrender." Pein replied

"But what about Pinkie? I mean if I were her I'd-"

"I don't remember _asking_ you Deidara. I think Gaara may have more competition with the way you're acting." Sakura could hear the smirk in Pein's voice.

She felt her body go slack as she leaned her back on the wall.

_So he was using me to get back at Sasuke all this time?!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Speaking in Japanese"

_Thoughts_

[Speaking in English]

**Inner Sakura/Gaara/Sasuke/Pein**

**(A/N here's another chappie for you guys~ please R&amp;R and tell me what you think. Love always –Shinko)**

**~ ~ ~ Recap ~ ~ ~**

"We need to ensure that Taka stays off our turf, and if she's the one that Uchiha wants then we have to make sure he doesn't get her. Then he'll gladly surrender." Pein replied

"But what about Pinkie? I mean if I were her I'd-"

"I don't remember asking you Deidara. I think Gaara may have more competition with the way you're acting." Sakura could hear the smirk in Pein's voice.

She felt her body go slack as she leaned her back on the wall.

So he was using me to get back at Sasuke all this time?!

Gaara walked out the entryway of the living room and turned to go to the kitchen, where he saw Sakura.

She was looked up at him as a single tear slid down her face.

_Oh shit she heard everything_

"Sakura," Gaara reached out to her but she slapped his hand away.

She shook her head "Don't touch me," she croaked, her throat was tight with tears. Gaara felt his heart clench painfully. He had made her cry. He _hurt_ her.

"Sakura please listen I just-"

"No! Stop it! I'm tired of you lying to me!" she cried and brushed past him running upstairs.

"We fucked up," Deidara said as he walked out.

Sakura ran up the stairs and back into Ino's room.

"Sak what's wrong!" Ino got off the bed and ran to her friend's side, putting her arms around the crying rosette

"Gaara- he- lied- to me-" She replied between sobs

Ino's eyes turned icy. "Hinata, Ten Ten, take care of Sakura," she cracked her knuckles "I'm going to have a little chat with our friends downstairs."

Ino was furious. She had just heard about all the hardships and heartbreak that Sakura had to go through, to finally open up to people when _this_ had to happen.

The blonde stomped down the stairs and into the living room where she saw Gaara and Deidara talking in hushed tones.

"You," she said pointing a finger at Gaara "What did you do to Sakura?" her voice was even and menacing.

"Look we just had a… misunderstanding," Gaara stood and shifted uncomfortably

Ino shook her head "Misunderstanding my ass, what did you lie to her about?"

"I didn't lie to her! I just-"

"You just pretended to like her, and led her on so that she would like you instead of Sasuke to get back at him and settle things between the Akatsuki and Taka, yeah?" Deidara interjected crossing his arms

"You _used_ my friend as a pawn in your little game, what the hell is wrong with you people! Did you know about this too Dei?!" Ino shot a look at her cousin.

"I did but I didn't want to go along with it, yeah." The elder blond replied

"Well the damage is done." Ino said grimly "You should leave." She said to Gaara.

"Can I just explain to her-"

No!" Ino yelled "She doesn't want to talk to you or even _see _you. So get the fuck out of my house!"

Gaara clenched his firsts tightly and walked towards the door, with Deidara following after him.

"Keep an eye on her," he said to his friend.

Deidara nodded "un,"

Ino made her way back upstairs to her room, were Sakura was fast asleep on her bed, clutching one of the pillows tightly to her chest, curled up in a ball.

"She tired herself out a few minutes ago," Hinata said with a sad look in her lavender eyes.

Ten Ten sighed loudly "Poor Sakura can't catch a break huh? Jeez and I thought my life was bad."

Ino sat down beside Sakura's sleeping form and moved her pink locks that were plastered on her face from tears to the side.

"Well we just have to be there for her like she would for us." The other girls nodded

"And we need to make sure that she stays away from Gaara," Ten Ten added

"It's late, we should probably go to sleep now," Hinata murmured

Ten Ten yawned in agreement.

Hinata and Ten Ten went to the guest room while Ino flopped back onto her own bed.

"Night Sak," she whispered as she turned off the light.

The morning sun streaming through Ino's curtains woke Sakura up with a small groan.

It took her a moment to register what she was doing and where she was. Then it all came flooding back.

The realization last night that Gaara didn't like her hit her like a tonne of bricks once again.

Sakura lay there for a moment just staring up at the white ceiling in Ino's room.

Said girl was to her left still snoozing away, her long blonde locks sticking up at odd angles.

Sakura got up and went into the washroom hopping into the shower where she attempted to wash away all thoughts of last night.

She got out and put on the outfit she had packed. She out on the dark purple skit, white tube top and the oversized denim shirt. At this point she couldn't care less if someone saw the bandages on her torso so she didn't bother buttoning up the shirt.

She left the bathroom and shook Ino lightly, receiving a groan in response.

"C'mon Ino wake up," Sakura shook her friend once more.

The groggy girl sat up in her bed and yawned. "Alright, alright I'm up."

She hopped out of bed and went into the washroom.

Sakura went to the guest room to wake Hinata and Ten Ten but found that they were both gone.

She went downstairs to in the kitchen to find the two girls sitting at the table with their breakfast in front of them.

"Morning, Sakura greeted."

"Morning," They replied in unison

Hinata put some pancakes on a plate and set it in front of Sakura.

"Thanks," She nodded in appreciation.

"So what's the plan for today?"

Ino popped into the kitchen "Shopping~" she sang to answer Sakura's question.

Ten Ten laughed at her friend's antics.

Ino was ready for a day at the mall, she wore a white miniskirt, pink tank top with a grey cardigan over it. Her hair was in its usual ponytail and she had a full face of makeup on complete with her blue eyeliner and glossy lips.

"Well someone's not wasting any time getting ready," Sakura pointed out

Ino smiled and sat with her friends at the table pouring herself a coffee and taking a pancake off the stack in front of Sakura.

"Good, you're all ready too, I don't want to miss all the good sales." The blonde said before taking a swig of her drink.

Ten Ten had her trademark two buns, she wore an olive green t-shirt and lightwash boyfriend jeans. Hinata had her long purple locks in pigtails and she wore a white t-shirt, beige cardigan and a black knee length skirt.

"I think we could all use some retail therapy," Hinata said glancing at Sakura

"So what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ino said excitedly as she got up from the table, grabbed her car keys and headed out the door.

The remaining three girls looked at one another and laughed, grabbed their bags and headed out to Ino's car.

The white convertible whizzed down the street, Ino laughing manically as her friends held on for their dear lives.

Sakura, Hinata and Ten Ten got out of the car of wobbly legs, while Ino hopped out like she hadn't just broken every traffic rule ever.

"Next time I drive." Ten Ten said clamping a hand over her mouth

"Agreed," Hinata added

Sakura sighed as she walked into the mall with her friends. They went from store to store, through aisles and racks of clothing, shoes and accessories, books and many more useless trinkets. Sakura nodded absentmindedly when her friends would bring up and item for her to look at, and she nodded whenever they looked to her in a conversation.

Sakura's mind was occupied by thoughts of a certain red haired delinquent.

_Why would the Akatsuki want to use me of all people?_

_And why is Gaara playing along with it? I thought he cared about me I thought-_

"Oi forehead!" Sakura's thoughts were interrupted by Ino's shrill cry of her nickname

"Are you even listening, you were totally zoning out on me!"

"Oh, yeah sorry, I have a headache." She lied "I think I'll just go home and rest."

Ino's brows knit into a concerned frown for her friend "If you want we can leave now and just chill at my place,"

Sakura waved her hand in dismissal "No, no I don't want to ruin your shopping spree guys! I'll see you all on Monday at school."

She hugged each of her friends and went towards the exit.

Another heavy hearted sigh left Sakura's lips as she made her way home on her skateboard.

_I guess I was wrong to open up to him._

Meanwhile at the Akatsuki's base which was Sasori's house, Gaara was up in his room staring at the ceiling. His favourite pastime.

_I fucked up_. He thought

**I know** His inner agreed.

_Hey aren't you supposed to be helping me?_ Gaara growled at his Inner

**Hey I'm only a part of you. I thought this was all going to be fun and games, I didn't think we'd actually fall for her.**

_Oh believe me we fell. Correction; we fucking plummeted head first for her. _

**More like a nose-dive**

_You think she hates me?_ He asked

**Would you hate someone that did what you did to her?**

_Shit._

There was a knock on the door. Gaara rolled over to face the wall. "Go away!" He called to the person on the other side of the door.

Much to his annoyance they opened the door and walked in.

"You've been up here sulking all day," came the lazy drawl of Sasori, Gaara's annoying and only cousin.

"Fuck off," the younger teen mumbled, pulling his black bedsheets over his head.

Instead of heeding Gaara's words once more, Sasori crossed the room and sat at the foot of his bed.

"Deidara told me about what happened Friday night. And about your deal with Pein."

Gaara huffed "Of course your little boyfriend would go running to his 'Sasori-danna~'" He put on a falsetto to mimic Deidara's endearment for his cousin.

Sasori felt a vein in his forehead bulge but put his ire aside, knowing how miserable his cousin felt.

"Do you want to know how to fix things or not?" Sasori snapped.

Gaara rolled over, and removed the bedsheets from his head, looking at his cousin.

"What's your plan?" He inquired.

"It's quite simple actually, you challenge Sasuke to a one on one fight, and winner takes all. Meaning whoever wins gets both his territory and that of his rival's and the loser get noting, and has to admit defeat, _and_ the loser cannot court Sakura."

Gaara blinked at him. "So basically instead of using Sakura to determine who wins or loses, we just have a fist fight."

"Exactly, you fight like two men are supposed to. None of Pein's petty little mind games. Just straight to the point."

Gaara nodded. It made sense.

"And it still adheres to the conditions of your deal with Pein," Sasori continued "All you have to do is get Sasuke to surrender Taka's territories to us, and if you defeat him he would have to, he would lose hi pride and his right to be the leader of Taka."

Gaara sat up in bed as the gears in his brain started turning. "You're right,"

Then another problem dawned on him "but how does this fix things with Sakura?"

This time it was Sasori's turn to sigh. "Well, you can't force her to date you, and she's not a trophy to be won. It is her choice whether she wants to forgive you or not, what you have to do is swallow your pride and ask for that forgiveness."

Gaara nodded, finally knowing what he had to do.

_Watch your back Uchiha_


End file.
